Summer in the Hamptons
by RubberSoulRevolver
Summary: AU with no powers and Gabriel/Sylar being a Petrelli. The Petrellis and the Bishops have been friends forever and the two families vacation in the Hamptons together. Elle and Gabriel don't get along, but things are going to change.
1. Chapter 1

The Bishops had lived next door to the Petrellis for years. Bob Bishop met Arthur Petrelli in college and had known Angela from childhood. Bob was now the CEO of a massive company that Angela and Arthur Petrelli had founded. The two families which were close summered together in the Hamptons, had each other over for Christmas and new years and were constantly stopping over at each others homes. It helped that their children also somewhat got along.

The Petrellis had three handsome boys, who all like their father went to Columbia University. Nathan the oldest at 26, was driven and strong willed. He took after Arthur. He had just passed the bar exam and was working as a lawyer in New York City and was pursuing his goal to work for the DA's office. Gabriel their middle son who was 21 was quiet and shy. He was very much the brooding type and somewhat of a loner, but with a quick wit and an extremely above average intelligence. He was going into his fourth year of medical sciences. Peter the youngest at 19 was the most free spirited of the three. He followed his own path was always babied by Angela was going into his second year of nursing.

Elle Bishop was Bob's only child. Her mother had died from cancer when Elle was four and Bob had tried to raise her the best he could. She was a spitfire though. She had to be in control and had an attitude that contradicted her angelic look. She was the same age as Peter and had gone to school with him since junior kindergarten. She was going into her second year at NYU for psychology and drama.

Living next door to the boys Elle had always seemed like a sister. In fact her and Peter are best friends. But with Elle's sassy, in control attitude and Peter's kind and generous one, people often question how the two could get along so well. The two had seemed to find a balance in which their friendship could blossom and which also led them to get into trouble.

Elle isn't particularly close to Nathan. Being almost seven years older than Peter and Elle meant that his priorities have always been different. Growing up he was always off playing with older friends and then he was constantly studying or off doing internships and trying to get ahead. When he is around he is funny and charming and one time even older brother protective over Elle. He often teams up with her to tease Peter, but they all know it's in good fun. Gabriel is another story. He is the only one of the three who could get under Elle's skin and it isn't uncommon when the two were in the same room to have them arguing or insulting each other. Peter even had to hold Elle back one time, otherwise she would have attacked Gabriel. It seems though now that the dynamic is shifting and growing up seems to have changed their point of view on each other.

"Daddy do I have to go for the whole summer? Who am I going to hang out with Peter is only staying for a couple days before leaving to take a summer course?" Elle asked her father for what was the tenth time that day.

"Yes you do Elle. I told you that this summer you are staying here. After that trouble you got into in Ireland this is your punishment." Bob responded in a stern voice.

"That was even my fault." Elle said dropping into the arm chair across from her father's desk and crossing her arms. "Peter is partially to blame for not stopping the guy. And what you would have wanted me attacked than defend myself against that guy?"

"Elle." Bob warned, he knew that wasn't the true story. "And it's not my problem that Peter won't be there. Gabriel will be there all summer, why don't you try and make friends with him?"

"Dad that would only happen if hell froze over. Gabriel Petrelli is a stubborn idiot who thinks he's above everyone. He's a pretentious, self-centred, ass--" Elle couldn't finish her sentence.

"Elanor Catherine Bishop enough with insulting Gabriel, he is none of those things. Now finish packing we are leaving in an hour."

Elle huffed and left her father's office and went upstairs. She slammed her bedroom door and threw all her summer outfits and her cutest bathing suits into her suitcase. If she was going to be stranded in the Hamptons with her father and the Petrelli's she was going to look cute and find a hot boy to distract her.

An hour later Elle was leaning on Peter's Range Rover. Her Calvin Klein sunglasses hiding her electric blue eyes and she was wearing white short with a tight light blue tank top. Both showing off her tanned and toned petite body and complimenting her blonde hair. Peter came out of the house and threw his bag into the trunk.

"Hey Elle. What's with the look?" Peter inquired raising an eyebrow that just made it past his Ray Ban Wayfarers.

"Well you're leaving me to wither away in the boonies. How am going to survive?"

Peter laughed. "Elle it's not going to be so bad. I'll come and visit when I can."

"Dude I'm going to be stuck with your asshole of a brother. How do you think it's going to be?"

"Come on Elle. The two of you have to get over what ever it is that you fight about. Maybe this will be a good thing that the two of you hang out. It will mean less refereeing on my part if you two become friends." Giving her a crooked smile and walking around to the driver's side.

"Please. Like I could ever get along with that jack ass."

Just then Gabriel walked out of the house. He didn't so much walk as saunter to the car and casually throw his bag into the trunk, which caused Elle to roll her eyes behind her sunglasses. He turned to look at Elle, raising his Ray Ban Aviators so his piercing dark brown eyes could be seen, he slowly raked his eyes down and back up her body.

"Well, well if it isn't Ellie B," Gabriel said causing Elle to glare at him. She hated the way he called her Ellie. "When did you get a body?" His voice flirty and teasing.

"This is courtesy of my parents."

"I guess I'll thank your dad for that at dinner." He chuckled and got in the car.

The whole exchange left Elle flustered and confused. She didn't know what Gabriel was playing at, was this a new form of annoyance that he had picked up at school? She couldn't deny that it had felt good to be looked at like that, if only it had come from someone other than Gabriel. She also couldn't deny that Gabriel was attractive, his dark Petrelli hair, his full lips and even his thick eyebrows (which worked for him) was something that Elle had always noticed, but this time his voice and his gaze had given her butterflies. She quickly put the thought from her mind and got into the front seat of the car. Peter and Gabriel were talking and they stopped to acknowledge Elle's entrance with Gabriel making a snotty comment about it and Elle coming back with a rude retort.

This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

The first couple days in the beach house were a wreck. It was non-stop rain so everyone was forced in doors and tension between Elle, Gabriel and even Peter was high. There was constant teasing amongst all three and with Elle's bitter mood about being kept in the Hamptons all summer she was lashing out at both boys. Peter ignored Elle, while Gabriel was constantly fought back but every so often he would throw out a flirty comment that would catch Elle off guard and the snide remarks from Elle would stop for a bit.

By the fourth day all three were praying for a break in the downpour so they could escape the confines of the house. However that morning the rain was still in full effect. Peter pulled out Monopoly and began to set up the board and the pieces. Elle and Gabriel looked at the game and then each other with trepidation; it hadn't been played in almost five years because of the massive fight that broke out between the two over cheating, which left Gabriel with a black eye and Elle with a sprained wrist and Peter with a massive headache from playing peacemaker the rest of the summer.

"Pete do you really think this is a good idea? I mean you know what happened last time." Elle asked, spinning the top hat with her finger and sitting down at the table.

"That was five years ago. I mean the same thing can't happen again."

"Well if Ellie can control herself then we should be fine." Gabriel said with a smirk towards to Elle and sitting down next to her placing his left arm on the back of Elle's chair. He didn't know why, but he had an urge to touch the smooth skin of Elle's shoulders.

"Gabe don't start and roll the dice to see who goes first." Peter interrupted before Elle could say something.

"Fine Pete." Gabriel pulled his left arm from behind Elle, dragging his fingers along the back of her neck. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her shiver and then shoot him a curious look and he smiled to himself.

The game had been going on for at least an hour but Elle couldn't forget the feeling of Gabriel's warm fingers trailing across her neck. She kept glancing his way during the game, but he seemed to be ignoring her. When her turn came she had a plan, she sat up a little straighter and turned slightly towards Gabriel as she reached for the dice across the table. The move allowed her halter top to tighten around her breasts and gave Gabriel a nice view of her cleavage, which he took in appreciatively. Elle looked over at Gabriel and his eyes were plastered to her chest.

"Hey, perv. Stop ogling my chest." Elle said, causing Gabriel's eyes to snap up to her face.

"Well if everything's on display I should be kind enough to look." He responded back.

"This isn't on display for you." Elle said crossing her arms across her chest which only emphasized her breasts more. "But then again this is probably the closest you'll get to staring at cleavage as I doubt any woman would let your geeky self any where near them."

"Oh that's clever. With what you are showing I can now see why you are able to get with all those guys and it has nothing to do with your personality or your brains."

Elle's eyes flashed with anger. Yes she knew that guys hit on her because of the way she looked, but she wasn't a tramp. She had only one serious boyfriend and they did go all the way but since they broke up she hasn't slept with anyone else.

"What are you saying? That I'm a slut?"

"Well if the shoe fits." He said leaning back in his chair.

"For you information those guys just hit on me. I don't do anything with them. And that is still more action than you get. Do you think that anyone is going to ever like you? With your holier-than-thou, nose in the air attitude? News flash girls do not find that attractive"

"At least it's better than being a spoiled little princess, who seeks out attention because you don't get enough love from _Daddy_ at home." Gabriel knew the minute the words were out of his mouth that he had gone too far. He knew that Bob was rarely home and that because Elle reminded Bob of his late wife he rarely spent time with his only child.

He could see the tears well up in Elle's eyes. She stood up and flipped the Monopoly board over and stalked out of the house into the rain. Peter who had been witness to another exchange was glaring at his older brother.

"What the hell's you problem Gabe? Why did you have to take it so far?"

"I don't know. It's like she brings out this mean streak in me. I didn't me-- I never--" Gabriel stammered. It was like when Elle is around he turns direct self-assured jackass, some alternate personality that always came out with Elle. He only admitted to himself that he enjoyed that personality the emerged during their verbal sparring matches and as they both got older that side of him doesn't know if he wants to kill her for being so infuriating or grab her and kiss her breathless for the same reason.

Peter got up from the table, shaking his head at his brother's lame excuse for his actions and headed for the door to follow Elle. Before he got outside Gabriel called to him, "Can you tell Elle I'm sorry."

Peter nodded, "Sure but I think after she's cooled down you should apologize again."

He turned and left Gabriel to clean up the game. He found Elle sitting on the porch swing watching the rain.

"Hey you ok?" Peter asked sitting down.

"I'll be fine." Elle paused and turned to face Peter, sitting cross-legged on the swing bench. "Your brother is an asshole. I can't spend the summer here with him. I might kill myself," she paused thinking, "or him. And I don't care that he is your brother, being my best friend you would have to help bury the body."

Peter laughed. "Of course and I've got the best place. Gabe says he's sorry."

"He can take that sorry and shove it."

"He sounded genuine." Elle rolled her eyes at that. "I just want to know why do you let him bother you so much?"

"I don't know. I can't really remember a time when we weren't at each other's throats like that."

Elle thought back on all the years that she had been hanging out with the Petrelli boys. Even when they were younger she loved to get a rise out of Gabriel, he was the only one to respond to her with any passion and as they got the fights got more heated and Elle couldn't lie to herself that the smouldering look that Gabriel would direct to her when they sparred made her feel as though nothing else in the world existed.

"I guess though I kind of liked the fact that I could bother him that way, it made me feel powerful. I also liked that there was someone who was willing to challenge me, not be such a pushover to me. No offense Peter." She said with a smile and leaning her head on his shoulder.

The two sat and talked about the previous summers spent at the beach house as they watched the sun break through the clouds which had begun to clear. After a couple hours of reminiscing, the two returned inside to get ready for the first official summer party. Elle also bumped into her father who was talking with Noah Bennet who had stopped by and wondered if Elle would be willing to watch their daughter Claire. Elle agreed, saying that she had nothing else going on that it would great to have a summer job, while thinking that it would get her out of the house and away from Gabriel. After saying bye to Noah, Elle went to her room to pick out her outfit what surprised her is that going through her clothes she found herself thinking what outfit Gabriel would find her most attractive in.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel had taken the Range Rover for a drive after cleaning up the upturned and abandoned game of Monopoly. He drove for forty minutes to what appeared to be an abandoned rest stop that only had one garbage can and a picnic table that had for the past four years be missing a leg. He parked the car and headed out to a grove of trees and bushes, when he passed through the foliage he found himself on an outcropping of rocks. It was still raining at this point and Gabriel was glad for it, he always found standing in the rain was cleansing.

This was Gabriel's space. He had discovered it the summer before grade twelve when he had left the beach house after the only bad fight he had ever had with his father. He still remembers the fight; it was the first time that a Petrelli son had dared to stand up to their father.

_Peter had just finished grade nine had decided that he wanted to be a nurse and Arthur was disappointed in this and dropped hints to Peter that this wasn't a suitable career choice for a Petrelli. Even though he was at the beach house, with the sun and freedom to enjoy the summer Gabriel found he wanted to take his father and shake him so that he would stop his picking on Peter. After a couple weeks of this Gabriel snapped on his father in the middle of the kitchen, which with the way the house was designed was the centre of the house. Gabriel yelled at Arthur for trying to pressure Peter into being something that he wasn't and how it wasn't Arthur's life and that he should support Peter's decision to follow his own path and do something that he is passionate about, Gabriel kept going and soon it left the topic of Peter and went to other aspects of the Petrelli life and family. He called his father selfish and controlling to the point where it seemed he was a dictator, Gabriel accused him of manipulating the family to his wishes so that it seemed they were doing something that they wanted to do and not something that was Arthur's idea. No one had expected that from Gabriel and at the time the whole house stopped and watched the shy, middle son tower over his father and tear into the patriarch with vitriol. When the tirade was over Gabriel stalked out of the house, slamming the front door so hard the mirror next to the door fell and smashed to the floor. With the sound of shattering glass in his ears Gabriel walked away from the house, after two hours he emerged from a grove of trees and found a group of rocks that jutted out into the water. The rocks looked the way Gabriel felt, jagged yet beaten, the rocks held a jagged shape and stuck out into the water, but the weather and the waves lapping at its base had beaten it so that was smooth. He sat and thought about what had just happened in the house. He knew that in his anger he had wanted to reach out and strangle his father, if just to shut him up. To take the conch shell off its ledge and brain his father. These thoughts scarred him and Gabriel knew he needed more time to calm down before returning to the house and facing his father. Gabriel sat there and watched the sun set and then returned to the beach house. He apologized to his father and told Arthur that he had time to cool off and that he was out of line, Arthur accepted the apology but for the rest of the summer and the following years there remained a chill between father and son._

After that first time to the rocks Gabriel returned many more times that summer and with more frequency over the years. Even during the off season if something was stressful, angering or he just needed to get away Gabriel made the trek out to the rocks, if the weather was bad though he would sometimes just sit in his car next to the destroyed picnic table.

Gabriel now found himself sitting on the furthest rock with his legs hanging off the edge and thinking about Elle. He knew that he was a bastard for making that comment about her father but it just slipped out. If he was honest with himself he wasn't completely sorry for saying it, he just said it to the wrong person. He was sorry for using the words in the way he did, it wasn't her fault that her father either ignored her or demanded too much of her without showing much appreciation for all that she accomplished. Gabriel knew how much she had accomplished and most of it was done without any help. She got into NYU on her own merit, not on her family name or connections; she interned with a psych professor during the school year and was given the part of Cecily in _The Importance of Being Ernest._ Most of this Gabriel found out through Peter, even though Peter always thought it was weird that he had asked about the one person he claimed to hate. Gabriel didn't hate Elle though, maybe growing up she had always picked on him but he gave it back just as good and at times he may have felt something close to hate, but then two years ago at Elle and Peter's graduation party it changed. She had come up to him, more than a little tipsy, hugged him and gave him a bright, genuine smile as she thanked him for as she put it, "helping me perfect my arguing. It was invaluable in getting me A's in all my debates." Before she walked away she reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek and in that moment something in him changed. The next day nothing was mentioned about her being nice to him and the two went back to their old behaviour, while Gabriel struggled with the feelings of loathing and lusting after Elle. Gabriel was still struggling with his feelings that he had developed for his feisty next door neighbour.

Gabriel sat on the rocks and thought as the sun broke through the clouds and dried his clothing. He watched the sun beams through the clouds glisten on the water, the golden yellow of the light reminding Gabriel of Elle's hair. Checking his watch Gabriel knew that he had to get back to the house to get ready for that night's party. He drove back to the house and immediately went into the bathroom to shower.

***************************************************************

Elle was standing in front of her closet in a fluffy towel while her wet hair dripped on her shoulders. She still hadn't decided what she wanted to wear to look sexy but not slutty; her freshly painted fingernails glided over the clothes in her closet as she imagined what certain outfits would look like and how would Gabriel's eyes would look as he took in the outfit that she was wearing. Again Elle was thinking of the middle Petrelli and his dark looks, ever since the monopoly game and his fingers brushing against the back of her neck. No, that wasn't true, she had been thinking about him with increasing frequency since she caught him making out with his ex-girlfriend Maya (not that they were ever official, everyone knew it was a quick fling and would never have lasted) around Halloween last year. Elle still remembers how Gabriel's hand caressed Maya's cheek and the soft moan that had escaped Maya's lips. She had wondered that night what it would be like to have Gabriel's soft lips on hers, his tongue battling with hers and if she would moan as well. From that point she was constantly burying her attraction to him under insults and arguments, because she didn't want to have feelings for him. After 20 minutes of thinking, both on the outfit and other things, Elle had finally settled on an outfit for that night. She picked out a simple white cotton, flowy, empire waist tube dress which hit mid thigh and that she finished with an azure sash that she would bow in the back. After setting the clothes out and getting her shoes and jewellery she pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top to go dry and style her hair and do her makeup in the bathroom.

Just before Elle reached the bathroom door Gabriel emerged and it was clear that he had just gotten out of the shower. He had his towel wrapped around his waist, his skin was still damp and his hair, which was sticking up in all directions, was dripping water down his shoulders and chest. Elle's eyes followed the droplets as they made their way down his clavicle and got lost in his chest hair. This of course wasn't the first time that Elle had seen Gabriel shirtless and wet, but this seemed more intimate, especially with her head swimming with thoughts of him. His voice brought her eyes up to his.

"Elle I'm sorry about earlier. I just wanted to let you know that I know that what I said was completely out of line. I shouldn't have said anything at all; I know that what I said wasn't true and that you have every right to hate me for it, I hope you don't though. Again I'm sorry." He told her and the sincerity was evident in his voice.

Elle though didn't trust herself to speak as she didn't know what would come out. It would either be that he wasn't wrong about how her daddy acted and she would never admit that to him or it would be something along the lines of wanting to jump his bones. So she nodded her acceptance of the apology and Gabriel stuck his hand out as if asking for a handshake on top of that. It was an awkward gesture and Gabriel was mentally kicking himself for doing it, but when Elle grasped his hand in hers it felt officially like peace was made.

"Well I guess you want to use the bathroom to get ready. I guess I'll see you at the party. I'll be a bit late, but I'll have the car so I if you're going to want a ride home just come find me."

"Ok. See you Gabe."

With that Elle went into the bathroom and Gabriel to his own room. The two would most definitely see each other later.


	4. Chapter 4

The party was in full swing by the time Gabriel had arrived at 10:30. He manoeuvred his way through the groups of white clad bodies to get to the bar. He grabbed a beer and turned to look at the group of young twenty some-things, some talking, some dancing and some in the pool. Gabriel had always thought it was weird that a beach house would have a pool, but he knew the Lindermans liked to have everything in excess, from the multiple penthouses in New York to the mansion out in Las Vegas. From his vantage point he could see the majority of those that he had grown up with, most of whom were kids of those who were friends and business partners of his parents. He saw Simone Deveaux; her father ran a sector of the company in Virginia, holding hands with a lanky, slightly greasy looking guy. Messing around with the sound system was his friend Hiro, son of Kaito Nakamura the CEO of the Japanese sector of the Petrelli's company, while Hiro's friend Ando was chatting up some girls, the two Japanese boys had come to New York every summer when school let out and had decided to go to university in New York and therefore every summer had come out to the Hamptons to party. Gabriel had found that the quiet, quirky Hiro amusing and the two bonded over a shared love of comic books. He saw Linderman's daughter Chelsea flirting with Peter, who was clearly enjoying the attention that he was getting from the young brunette. He looked to see if he could find Elle in the crowd and as he scanned he spotted his friend Mohinder and went over to talk.

"Hey Hinder." Gabriel said addressing his friend. "I haven't seen you since before exams how's life?" The two met had met in a first year med-sci course and immediately hit it off, but like all friendships they sometimes disagreed to the point where they wouldn't talk for a day or two.

"Life's been good. The reason I haven't seen you is I was swamped with studying and then my mother wanted me to come for a visit, so I have been in India for the past couple weeks." Mohinder explained, his British-Indian lilt always sounding proper and out of place in the group of drunken American kids.

"So that explains the lack of communication."

"Yeah I was busy. Family and my mother constantly making me help around the house meant that I didn't have time to get in touch. And it meant that I couldn't get that job interning at the genetics lab this summer."

"So you're staying in the Hamptons then?" Gabriel inquired, hoping that his friend would be around so he would have someone to hang out with other than Hiro, Ando and of course Elle.

"No. I got one of my genetics professors to give me a TA job for his summer course. It starts Monday so I'm heading back to the city tomorrow."

"Nice." Gabriel said, sounding slightly defeated. "It beats being stuck here all summer. Not that I have much of a choice I promised my mom I'd help do some renovations on the beach house."

"Yeah but you at least are getting to spend some time with some of the beach babes here." Mohinder said pointing his beer bottle around the party.

"Hey you better not let your girlfriend hear you say that. Where is Eden anyway?"

"Umm… well… we broke up. It just wasn't working out, but I know that she is here tonight." Mohinder scanned the patio, and then pointed. "There she is talking to your favourite person."

Gabriel followed Mohinder's finger and saw Eden talking to Elle. He stared at her, she was beautiful. Her golden tresses were loosely curled and flowing around her bare shoulders. Her white dress which hugged her chest and then flowed around her petite body made her seem ethereal and her white espadrilles made her legs look ten times longer. Gabriel was no longer listening to what Mohinder said but was watching Elle as she flipped her hair and threw a glance his way.

Elle had looked across the pool to find Gabriel staring at her intently. Eden was right he was looking at her like he wanted to eat her, and she took that as a compliment as that is what she wanted with this outfit. Gabriel wasn't hard to spot. In a party of people wearing crisp clean white, Gabriel's choice of a white button down top, sleeves rolled to the elbows and dark pants, which were fitted enough to hug his ass in just the right way, meant he stuck out. She knew he didn't care that he didn't follow the dress code and she knew that no one at the party would have the balls to make a comment to the most brooding looking Petrelli brother.

"So what are you going to do about eyebrows over there?" Eden asked breaking Elle's gaze.

"Nothing. If he wants to look fine, but it's not like he'd ever get any of this."

"Yeah. So what, are you going to taunt him all summer?" Eden asked looking back over to her ex and Gabriel, who she thought was the best looking out of the three Petrelli boys, not that she would make that known to Elle.

"Of course. It will make the days go by much faster, especially since you aren't going to be here."

"Sorry. My parents sprung this whole 'family cruise of the Greek islands' without even asking if I had a job or something, not that I do, but I could have come up with a valid excuse to stay had I known."

"Whatever." Elle glanced back at Gabriel who was now in conversation with Mohinder, Hiro and Ando. She could never understand how he had made a group of friends with those three, but she knew that they somehow all got along. She also couldn't deny that when Hiro and Gabriel hung out and she was around she couldn't stop laughing, Hiro was hilarious.

"Hey let's go inside, grab some more drinks and find Simone I want to meet her new guy."

"He looks kind of sketch. I mean not typical upper east side kind of guy." Elle said as she linked her arm with her friend and walked inside.

The party continued to grow wilder as the night crept into the very early hours of the morning. At around midnight someone had suggested drinking games which lead a group of people to the large patio table to play sha-zoo, others were playing "I Never…" by the stairs of the pool and a group of guys set up a beer-pong table. There was laughter, the drinks were flowing, the music was blaring and people were having a good time. Elle was giggling her way through sha-zoo, forgetting every new rule and failing to get the quarter into the fishbowl. Mohinder was tipsy and blushing at the topics coming up for "I Never…" Gabriel who had volunteered to be DD was sitting and chatting with Hiro as they watched Peter dominate Ando in a beer pong match.

By 2:30 am everyone was pretty smashed and some people began to make their way back to their beach houses. Gabriel was walking out of the house when he bumped into Peter and Chelsea Linderman, who were currently attached at the lips. When the two broke apart he gave his brother a pat on the back and said that he would see him tomorrow and drive him back into the city. Chelsea then proceeded to drag Peter upstairs. Walking further onto the patio Gabriel waved to Hiro as he dragged Ando back to the Nakamura's condo and then he made his way over to Mohinder.

"Gabe, dude. I think I am going head out." Mohinder slurred, putting his arm around Gabriel's shoulders.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea Hinder. Hey what time do you think you are going to the city tomorrow?"

"I don't know, not to late. Why?"

"Well I'm driving Peter and I figured you would want a drive rather than taking the bus."

"Sure. That would be awesome." Mohinder nodded in the way only a drunk person could. He patted Gabriel's shoulders. "Night dude."

"Night." With that Mohinder left to go back to the inn just down the road.

Gabriel found himself alone again, well alone in a group of people that he didn't want to associate with. He wandered to the edge of the patio, leaned his forearms on the wood and stared out. That's when the sound of Elle's voice caused him to turn around and he saw that she was trapped with her ex. It made Gabriel's blood boil that she was being mistreated by that arrogant Brit. It wasn't any of his business and he didn't know what they were talking about but there was an urge in Gabriel to knock the guy out. He didn't know why but Gabriel started walking over and the only thing he was thinking was that he had to protect Elle.

Elle was arguing with her ex-boyfriend Adam Monroe. A jackass who thought his English upbringing meant he was better than everyone else. It was obvious that Elle was drunk and that Adam had had a little too much to drink as well. Elle had spotted him earlier in the night and avoided him but he had cornered her after the game of sha-zoo ended. Their talk started off with inane questions about how each other was, and then Adam started coming onto Elle and not doing a good job of hiding his real intentions.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Come on baby, you know you want it." Adam's voice coaxed.

"Like hell I do. You're a bastard who just fucking wants to get laid."

"Come on Elle. I love you and you used to love me. Remember how good it was?" Adam said getting closer to Elle, placing his arm around her.

"Don't touch me!" She pulled her arm away. "I never loved you and you don't get to say that after what you did." Elle said, louder than she thought and it caught the attention of the remaining people. She hadn't told anyone the reason that her and Adam broke up was because he started cheating on her with some slut named Candice. She claimed that it was mutual breakup because they were just growing apart.

That's when Elle saw Gabriel walking closer. Elle found her drunkenly wishing that he was her white knight, her prince to rescue her from the dragon. When she caught the look on his face she knew he was; because if looks could kill that would be one of them.

Gabriel came and stood in between Elle and Adam. Although only two inches taller than Adam, his six-two frame standing so close to the English blonde meant that he was looming and Adam had to look up to catch the glare in Gabriel's eyes. Adam opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel cut him off and told him never to speak to Elle again.

"Like you have control over who speaks to Miss Bishop and who she speaks to. It's not like she even likes you, she told me that you are the biggest asshole she knew."

"Clearly not anymore and whether Elle likes me or not has nothing to do with it. Just stay the fuck away from her you English piece of shit."

"Fuck you Petrelli. By the end of the summer Elle will be back in my arms and yours will be empty and cold. Not that it will be that much of a change."

Gabriel wanted to punch the smug look off Adam's face. Not wanting to cause to much of a scene he settled for shoving Adam back onto the deck couch. No way was he going to let him get Elle back. Whether he wanted to have Elle for himself was something he was still working out, even though it was leaning more towards really wanting her. The two men had been so intent on each other though that they didn't notice Elle slink away into the house. So when Gabriel turned to try and get Elle to leave with him, she was gone. He told Adam to "Fuck off" and then went in search of the drunken girl. He heard Adam call out, "I'll get you for that Petrelli!"

Gabriel found Elle in the kitchen, sitting on a barstool, downing a double shot of Tequila. By the looks of the other empty shot glasses she had clearly been through a few, not to mention the drinks she had already had. He approached her slowly, hoping that in her drunken state she wouldn't lash out at him for trying to be a saviour. He knew Elle hated that chivalry and that she said she could do things herself. Elle felt a hand touch her shoulder, when she turned she found herself looking into the deep brown eyes of Gabriel.

She smiled drunkenly up at him and said, "Adam's a fucking douche."

"I couldn't agree more." Gabriel replied, pulling the bottle from Elle's hand. "I see you're enjoying the Patron."

"Gaaabe give it back." Elle whined.

"No I think you've had enough."

"Fuck you Gabriel."

"You wish." He said with a smirk

"I kinda do." She replied with an air of sincerity. Her response caused his eyebrows to shoot up his forehead. That was something new. Never had Elle ever responded in that way to their most constantly used verbal exchange. Gabriel's eyebrows shot up his forehead. Elle laughed at the look, clearly ignoring her comment.

"I think your eyebrows are scared." She shook her head. "I mean people are scared of your… no I mean I think your eyebrows kinda make you look a little scarier. But not to me, they remind me of Bert." She laughed again harder, picturing Bert in her head; it almost caused her to fall off the stool. Gabriel grabbed her arm to steady her and helped her off the stool. He knew that what she said had only been a drunken comment, not something that he should put hope on.

"Ok Bishop. I think it's time we took your drunk ass home."

"Ok Petrelli. To the car." She pointed, forming what in her head was a superhero pose, which caused her to fall into another fit of drunken giggles.

Gabriel put his arm around Elle's waist and she leaned into the almost half embrace as he guided her out of the Linderman house and to the back seat of the Range Rover.

The minute the car started to drive Elle fell asleep and Gabriel could hear the soft snore that came from a drunken sleep. The twenty minute drive to the Petrelli/Bishop beach house was silent. Gabriel thinking about what Elle had said in the kitchen. He knew that it was probably because she was drunk, but he knew that when people were drunk they usually said what they were really feeling. Also the way that Elle had said it, without sarcasm or a laugh made Gabriel even more confused. Gabriel pulled into the gravel driveway, his head still trying to work out why Elle had responded the way she did. He went around to the back seat to wake Elle. She reluctantly pulled herself from the backseat and the momentum it took to pull up sent her falling into Gabriel who caught her. Elle snaked her arm around Gabriel's waist for balance. At least that was how she was justifying it to herself; she really just wanted to feel his muscles working under her palm. Just like at the party, she used a drunken comment to see Gabriel's reaction to her kind of admitting that she wanted to sleep with him. She was pleased that it had shocked him and he hadn't tried to make a snarky comment about it. The two walked slowly and quietly into the house and up to Elle's room. Just before she went in Elle turned around and threw her arms around Gabriel's neck.

"Thanks for getting Adam to back off." As she pulled away Elle placed a kiss at the corner of Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel could feel her soft lips brushing the corner of his and he closed his eyes. Elle pulled back and smiled at the look on Gabriel's face. His eyes quickly snapped open.

"No problem Elle. Goodnight."

"'Night Gabe."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great reviews! I know that I haven't been able to reply to them all but RL seems to get in the way. I know that it has also been a while since I posted last, but I was kind of stuck on this chapter. I wanted this to be longer and actually go into the bar scene but since I wanted to post earlier I cut it off and it will be the next chapter.

Cheers!

It has been almost two weeks since Gabriel had returned back to the Hamptons from the city. In those two weeks his thoughts had been filled with Elle and her comments and kiss still from the night of the party, but also since he had been back he had a couple moments with Elle. The day after getting back form the city and he bumped into her in the kitchen it was as though she was embarrassed by her actions or was there another reason she was acting like some of the girls who had fancied Gabriel over the years. It didn't help that since he had been back she had been kind of parading around the house in her bathing suit.

Being at the house with Gabriel, the Petrellis and her father meant that Elle had been quite bored. So like she had mentioned to Eden she was going to be a little tease to Gabriel. So she would put on her bath suit first thing in the morning and prance into the kitchen while Gabriel would be drinking his coffee and reading the paper and she would come and lean across the table to grab a fruit. Sometimes he would glare at her, others he would smugly watch her and make a point of giving her a knowing look like he was saying with his eyes that she was being a tease and her least favourite is when he doesn't bother looking up from the comics. To get back at Elle, who loved showing off her body, Gabriel did the same thing. As he worked out on repairing the deck he would dump some cold water on himself while Elle walked passed on her way to the beach with Claire or he would already have his shirt off and he would make a point of going into the house and catch Elle watching him. This had been going on with neither really backing down in their teasing actions or words. They both knew that they were feeling something other than disdain, yet neither was willing to comment on it. Until Gabriel decided that it was enough and he was going to do something about the way he was feeling and the way that Elle was acting.

The house was empty when Gabriel entered. He had just got back from another run to the city to get more supplies. Angela decided that she wanted more of a fence and that it also had to be stained. He put the supplies out in the back, the extra clothes he picked up from home and then he went to the kitchen. There he found a note from his mother:

Gabe,

Bob, your father and I went over to the Linderman's. There is some food in the fridge for your lunch. Elle is at the beach with Claire. They should be back from the beach around 4:30, so please barbeque the burgers. We won't be home until much later this evening. Have a good time.

Love,

Mom.

That explained why the house was so dark. Gabriel grabbed the leftover chicken from the fridge, made a sandwich and went to get his bathing suit. Elle was at the beach and he was going to join her. He was going to figure out the reason behind her behaviour and see if he could get the courage to try and do something un-Gabriel like.

Elle sat in the beach chair soaking up the suns rays. She was wearing her tube top bikini so she wouldn't get tan lines and he favourite large floppy straw hat to protect her face from getting burned. She watched Claire take her Barbie and Ken play with them in the sand castle that Elle had helped build. The seven year old had quite an imagination on her, giving the two dolls a fantasy life and a whole back story as to why they lived in a castle and Elle was amused just listening to the story.

Elle had flipped onto her stomach when she felt a shadow on her. She looked up and caught Claire looking at her with huge green eyes.

"Elle can we go swim?"

Elle's eyes widened. She hated swimming. Not that she couldn't, she just wasn't that good at it and didn't want to risk anything happening to Claire if she couldn't get to her. She was about to answer when she heard another voice speak out.

"I can take you squirt."

"GABE!!" Claire shrieked and ran to hug Gabriel's legs. Gabriel didn't really like kids, but he got along ok with Noah's daughter.

"If it's ok with you Elle I can take her out into the water. I was going to go in and I just thought I'd come say hi before I did." Gabriel knew that Elle wasn't the biggest fan of swimming, maybe he could help.

Elle was taken aback. Gabriel offering to help her it was a first.

"I guess that's fine. Just don't take her out to far." Elle couldn't really think of a reason for not letting him.

"Ok let's go Claire." Gabriel said tugging Claire's hand.

"Elle come too!" Claire demanded and glared back at Elle who was still lying on her beach towel.

Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders and offered his hand to help Elle up. Elle gave him a curious look, which he couldn't see because it was blocked by her sunglasses, and took the hand, quickly letting it go as if it shocked her when she was upright. The three walked to the water and when they were closer Gabriel and ran and dove into the warm surf. He came up shook out his hair and once again Elle was stunned by his body with the water glistening off his skin, it also had a great tan to it from all those hours working on the house. Gabriel opened his arms and Claire took off into the water and was promptly scooped up. Elle was less enthusiastic about going in and took her time, noting that the water was not warm enough to be swimming. Gabriel had Claire on his shoulders and was diving under the water taking her for rides. When he came up Elle was still only waist deep. He took Claire from his shoulders and whispered in her ear and then both dove under so that Elle couldn't see them, not that she was paying to much attention she was making sure she didn't step on any rocks. The other swam up to her and Gabriel positioned her self behind her knees, Claire who was in front popped out of the water splashing Elle and causing her to step back and trip over the waiting Gabriel. She fell backwards, but just before her head went under Gabriel's strong arms caught her.

Gabriel felt Elle's smooth skin beneath his palms. Her bikini meant that he was able to touch more of her skin than he ever thought he would. He could feel her muscles work as she moved to try and regain her composure. He just looked down at her petite body. The hot pink bathing suit covered very little and Gabriel admired the curve of her breasts and her flat stomach. Unconsciously he brought his hand around and brushed his thumb under her navel. Elle stilled as she felt the rough pad of his finger on her. She could feel the muscles in his arms as he held her just under the water, clearly all the renovation work has done wonders for his arms. She looked up into his eyes, which were looking at her, neither of them moved. They were both caught up in the moment, forgetting that this was something neither of them did. Elle quickly snapped out of it and splashed Gabriel in the face and he let her go shaking his head. Claire laughed at that, causing the two adults to pay attention to her again.

The rest of the afternoon was spent frolicking in the waves with Gabriel throwing Claire around in the water, while Elle floated along side laughing at the pair and replaying the moment in Gabriel's arms over and over in her head. His arms were warm around her in the cool water and it was good that her skin had already been goose bumped or he would have noticed the reaction she had to his thumb brushing across the sensitive skin below her belly button, which now her hand was brushing over. She was pulled from her thoughts when water splashed across her face.

"Elle I'm hungry. Can we go eat?"

"Of course Claire. Let's go dry off and find some food." Elle said taking the child's hand and making her way back to land with Gabriel following beside them.

"We have burgers back at the house. My mom said to make them for you and Claire for dinner."

"Perfect. I don't have to cook." Elle replied smiling over at Gabriel.

"I think if you cooked we would need to have the ambulance and the fire department on standby." Gabriel said joking. Elle just swatted him with the back of her hand, she couldn't deny that she wasn't the greatest cook.

The three walked along the beach back to the house. Gabriel immediately went to turn on the barbeque and get the burgers while Elle and Claire set up the patio table with plates and condiments. Gabriel was standing next to the grill when he didn't see Claire pass behind him and because she startled him he grazed his knuckles across the hot cover. He pulled his hand back hissing.

"Fu—Frick!!" He called out minding his language because of Claire, Elle immediately looked up to see Gabriel clutching his hand. She rushed over.

"Is it bad? Can I see it?" She asked already having grasped his hand in hers. She turned his hand and looked at the knuckles which were starting to blister. "Here come let's run some water on that."

Still holding his hand Elle led Gabriel into the kitchen to put his hand under the faucet. Immediately Gabriel's hand felt better. Elle looked at the knuckles and then went upstairs to grab some Polysporin. She came back and took Gabriel's hand out of the icy water, looking at the red skin.

"It will probably leave a blister and this might sting a little."

Holding Gabriel's hand in hers Elle gently placed a dab on the burn and then took her middle finger and began to smooth it across the raw skin in gentle circles. Gabriel had completely forgot about the pain and watched as Elle worked on his finger. Elle had never been this gentle with anyone and she liked the feeling of Gabriel's large palm in hers. Elle looked up and Gabriel was staring at her, she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thanks Elle." He whispered.

"No problem. I picked up a couple tricks from Peter." She said and Gabriel smiled at her response.

"Hey Elle I was wondering—" Gabriel started to ask Elle a question and she looked at him with hopeful eyes, but was cut off by the tiny Bennet coming into the kitchen demanding food.

The three then went out onto the patio and ate dinner. When they finished Gabriel went to clean the dishes and Elle took Claire back to the Bennet's cottage. When she returned she found Gabriel on the couch channel surfing, she flung herself down beside him, sitting closer than she needed to.

"So what were you going to ask me earlier?"

"Oh well I was just going to ask if you wanted to come with me into town tonight." Elle couldn't believe it he was asking her to go on a sort of date. "Ando and Hiro said that a couple people were going to a bar so I figured I would go, you're more than welcome to come."

Elle deflated knowing that she wasn't just going to be alone with Gabriel to gage what has been going on between them.

"Sure. I haven't seen Hiro and Ando in forever this is going to be hilarious."

At nine Elle was waiting in the kitchen for Gabriel. She looked in the full length mirror and adjusted her outfit. Her short white shorts and her ruffled halter burgundy were the perfect outfit for the local bar. It was always full of locals and occasionally the rich kids when there wasn't a party going on. She hoped that tonight it would be just her and the guys and the locals. She turned from the mirror when she saw Gabriel's reflection coming down the stairs. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt that was tight to his chest. It was his hair that finished the look. He had spiked up, forward in a style that she always associated with the David Tennant version of Doctor Who (she would never admit to anyone that she was a slight sci-fi geek and loved the time travelling BBC show).

"You finally ready there princess?" Elle asked in a cheeky voice.

"You know I have to look amazing for all the townies."

"Let's go." Elle said grabbing his arm and leading him out of the house. At that moment they both had the same thought that tonight was going to be a lot of fun, and maybe a little more.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own anything having to do with Heroes!!**

**A/N:** For the sake of the story Hiro and Ando have less of an accent when they speak English. I'm not including it in the story but the reason will be because they have gone to English school since childhood and constant summers in the States have helped remove it. Also after this chapter the M rating should be applicable.

Cheers to all who have reviewed.

________________________________________________________________

"Oh my God! That is horrible. Seriously I don't know what they thought adding a karaoke machine to the bar?" Gabriel moaned to the group as another person started singing.

Elle, Hiro, Ando and Gabriel had been at the bar for almost two hours and had downed a few drinks each, but none of them were really feeling brave (or drunk) enough to get up and sing, although each of them did have a desire to show up the locals. They each knew or believed that they could sing a lot better, well except Gabriel he didn't really like to sing in public.

"Like you can do any better." Elle stated; she knew she could still tease him.

"And your voice is so perfect? Like nails on a chalkboard." Gabriel knew that she could sing and he wanted to see her get up there and perform.

"Ha Ha." Elle replied giving him a smirk.

The group talked, laughed and drank for another hour. Each of them had drunk even more and were feeling the effects of alcohol. Elle who was the tipsiest out of the four was continually laughing at Hiro's jokes while Ando and Gabriel rolled their eyes at the Japanese man's antics. Then Hiro launched into imitations of some of the local singers from that night and the entire group couldn't help but laugh at the faces and the actions that he was pulling off.

Gabriel returned from the bar with another round of drinks and settled in beside Elle.

"So Bishop are you going to show off those pipes?" Gabriel whispered in her ear so that she could hear him over the loud din of the music. It was closer than he needed to be and the brush of his breath on her neck made Elle shiver. Gabriel caught the reaction and smiled.

She turned and gave him a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She got up and then walked to the karaoke DJ and leaned in to tell him what song to play. She turned back to the table of the boys and gave them a little wave and was granted some cheers and a "Go Elle!" from the table. That's when the familiar drum beat and guitar riff from Cheap Trick's _I Want You to Want Me_ started playing. Elle began shimmying on the makeshift stage and then started to sing.

_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me.  
I'm begging you to beg me._

She started off looking around at the locals and giving flirty looks to the guys in the audience, while surreptitiously looking at Gabriel who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her voice was strong and seductive. She could sing well and finally was letting everyone know it, and maybe was going to show off a little for Gabriel too. She walked across the stage and sang to a table of guys.

_I'm begging you to beg me. I'll shine up my old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

These next lines were sung looking directly at Gabriel. Elle could see that Gabriel smiled at her and took a swig from his drink. Elle twisted her hips and continued to look at Gabriel. In her slightly tipsy mind everyone had left the bar and she was performing just for Gabriel, who was licking his lips to see Elle gyrating up on the stage.

The song ended and Elle made her way back to the table of boys who were all now standing and cheering, as were half of the male population in the bar. She ungracefully plopped down beside Gabriel, sort of sliding into his side and giggled.

"Thanks boys." Giving a small wink to Gabriel.

Another couple rounds later Elle and Gabriel were cheering as Hiro and Ando performed a brilliant rendition of _Sweet Caroline._ Elle was leaning on Gabriel as all the drinking had made her a relaxed; his fingers were brushing her bare shoulder. When the song ended the two Japanese boys bowed and walked back to the table with their arms slung around each others shoulders. When they sat down Elle stood up and made her way to the bathroom. When she returned, she must have been drunker than she thought because she hit the table and caused the empties to tip over. At that Gabriel got up and grabbed Elle to steady her.

"Ok I think it's time to go. Come on Bishop the walk home should sober you up."

The foursome left the bar and headed down the street. After a couple blocks Hiro and Ando turned off to head to the Nakamura beach house and the other two continued back to their beach house. Elle was stumbling a little and Gabriel offered his arm to her so that she wouldn't fall. She wasn't as tipsy anymore, the cool night air had sobered her a little, but she didn't want to let go of Gabriel's arm, it was warm and comforting,

"So Gabe why didn't we hear you sing?" Elle asked nudging the tall man with her elbow.

"Not in the mood. Maybe another time I'll sing for you." Gabriel said looking at the petite blonde.

"Can you do it now?"

"Nope."

Elle walked ahead of Gabriel and turned around. She gave him a head tilt and closed lipped smile, a look that had gotten her many gifts from her daddy and from other guys. Gabriel just shook his head and went to take a step forward; he wasn't going to fall for the patent Elle Bishop look. Elle saw that she was going have to pull out the big guns, so she walked backwards still begging Gabriel to sing as he continuously said no and pressed on forwards back to the house. Because she couldn't see where she was stepping Elle didn't notice the rock that she was about to step on.

When her foot came down it landed on the rock throwing Elle off balance and she began to fall backwards, that was until Gabriel's arms caught her, again. They were both aware of how close their faces were and that they were both breathing a little bit heavier than normal. Gabriel searched Elle's face and she looked up into his eyes. Then whether it was from the slight adrenaline from the almost fall and subsequent rescue or from the remaining alcohol in their systems their lips met.

Gabriel pulled Elle up with her lips attached to his. The kiss was tentative until Elle brushed her tongue across Gabriel's lips. He opened his mouth to her and she massaged her tongue against his. Not to be outdone Gabriel pushed back and forced his tongue past her lips and curled it dragging it along the roof of Elle's mouth. At that Elle let out a moan and Gabriel pulled her tighter to him. The kiss continued until they both needed air, they both pulled away breathing heavily.

"Wow." Elle said running her fingers across her lips

"I know. That was –" Gabriel was cut off by Elle pulling his lips down to hers.

Their lips and tongues fought for dominance. Gabriel traced his hands down from Elle's neck to her hips, allowing his thumbs to brush along the side of her breasts. Elle's hands carded through Gabriel's hair to settle on the back of his neck slightly pulling at the hair there. The sharp tug made Gabriel moan and he pulled back from Elle's lips. She followed his lips, placing a chaste peck before dropping down from her toes.

"Elle. Elle. We have to get back to the beach house."

"Yeah." Gabriel kissed Elle once more before wrapping his arm around Elle's shoulders and guiding her back to the house.

The walk back to the beach house was silent with the sound of the crickets adding music to the night. Both Elle and Gabriel were grabbing surreptitious looks at one another. They were both lost in their thoughts as well, wondering what had just happened. Elle wondered who had made the first move, she couldn't decide if it had been her who had reached up because for a second time that day he caught her in his arms or if he was the one who leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Gabriel on the other hand was thinking that if Elle disliked him so much why she allowed him to kiss her, he just wanted to feel what it would be like to kiss her just once.

The two made it back to the house; they were quiet entering as they saw that their parents had returned. They made their way up stairs still holding hands. Gabriel walked Elle down the hall to her room.

"I guess it's only right that you should walk me to my door." Elle chuckled a little and went to turn the knob.

Before she could go into her room Gabriel grabbed Elle, pushed her into the wall and attacked her mouth with his. The force of the push made a groan escape from the blonde's throat and urged Gabriel to deepen the kiss. Elle thrust her hips forward and ground against Gabriel, the movement made Gabriel loosen his grip and Elle was able to spin them and push Gabriel onto the wall. The action made a loud thump on the wall; it was a good thing that the parents' rooms were all on the first floor and on the other side of the house. The kiss continued on for another couple minutes before Gabriel pushed Elle's hips away from his. They stared at each other and Gabriel made a decision before they took this too far. He had to do this right.

"Ok I think it's time to say goodnight." Gabriel said.

Elle was panting. "Yeah. Yeah." And she backed away and stepped over the threshold into her room.

"Wait." Elle turned to face Gabriel. "Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night? I know a great place in the next town over." Gabriel asked shyly.

"Sure, that would be great." Elle couldn't hide the smile. Gabriel bent his head and gave her a chaste peck.

"Goodnight."

"'Night." Elle watched Gabriel walk away and gave him a small wave as he went into his own room.

The minute he disappeared Elle closed her door and went to lie on her bed. She giggled into her pillow; she was going on a date with Gabriel. She changed into her pyjamas and went to wipe the makeup off her face. She rubbed her fingers over her swollen lips and smiled. Tomorrow night was going to be awesome.

**___________________________________________________________**

**ellavee:** Thanks for the great reviews. Since the early chapters your reviews have been nothing but praise and it has helped me stay focused and wanting to finish this story. Plus I love that you think it's like drugs.

**el85: **Thank you so much for your encouragement… especially when there was a long break there. I'm glad that you have been reviewing since the beginning and that you have been giving all these encouraging words to keep me going.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N 1:** Sorry it has been a while since I've updated. Work got in the way when I tried to write. Then I kind of lost my muse a little bit, but then I watched some Veronica Mars and it came back (even though for a week it made my love for Logan/Veronica stronger than Syelle, now they are about equal). I also wanted this chapter to be really good and I hope that I did Elle, Gablar and smut justice. I hope no one thinks I'm making them progress faster than they should. I justify that they have known each other forever so it's not complete strangers, plus I will make sure that there is more emotional progress in the relationship as well. So I'm sorry that the update took a little longer than usual. Also the next couple weeks may see some slow updates because school is starting again and I am going to be writing my LSATs so that needs some study time. I might try and squeeze in some short chapters but if I can't I will make sure the updates satisfy everyone.

______________________________________________________________

"Gabriel. Gabriel!" There was a knocking on the bathroom door and Gabriel turned off the water in the shower.

"Yeah Ma, what do you need?"

"Well your father, Mr. Bishop and I have to go into the city tonight. There is that company dinner, so we won't be back until tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"Ok. What time are you guys leaving?"

"Probably within the next half hour. I'll talk to you later Gabriel."

Gabriel turned the shower back on and rinsed the soap from his body. He was getting ready to take Elle out to dinner and he figured that if he was already showered it would save time when Elle got back from looking after Claire. Gabriel was showered and dressed in lounging clothes, he said goodbye to his parents and then made a call to the restaurant in the next town over.

Elle got back from the beach and saw that Gabriel was napping on the couch. She went upstairs and hopped in the shower. She didn't know what time exactly they were going for dinner but she didn't want to have sand and salt all over her. When she got out of the shower, Elle changed into an oversize t-shirt and shorts and blow dried her hair. She didn't know exactly where they were going and she didn't want to be over or under dressed so she went to wake Gabriel on the couch.

She raked her fingers through his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. She knew that this was an unconventional way to wake someone that she wasn't dating, but Gabriel sitting there looking all peaceful and she couldn't resist. He blinked his eyes a couple times and smiled up at the pixie faced girl above him.

"Hi sleepy head. So where are we going tonight?" Elle gave him a dazzling smile and tilted her head.

"Well we are going to the next town over and I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

"But how am I going to know what to wear?"

"You are such a girl." Elle shot Gabriel a scathing glare. "Jeans and a t-shirt are good. This place isn't anything fancy, plus I was thinking we might take a little walk as well."

"Ok. What time are we going?"

"Let's say an hour, is that good for you?"

"Yeah that's good." Elle moved to stand up but Gabriel pulled her down to him and pressed a kiss to her lips. He tangled his fingers in her hair and Elle deepened the kiss.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Gabriel said when they parted. They both then got up and went upstairs to get ready for their night.

Gabriel met Elle I the front foyer of the house and the two set off to the neighbouring town. In the car Gabriel let Elle pick the music and he was surprised that she didn't pick some top 40 pop song, instead pulled out a CD that had most of the songs from the Veronica Mars Soundtrack as well as a couple of Postal Service, MGMT songs and a couple of random songs. The two sang along to _Such Great Heights_ and Gabriel laughed at Elle doing a little dance to _I Gotta Feeling._

Gabriel pulled into an empty spot along the boardwalk. Being a gentleman that he is, he went around and opened the door for Elle. When she got out of the car she took Gabriel's hand and he led her down to a little place near an alley. When they got closer Elle gave Gabriel a quizzical look.

"What is this place Gabe?" Elle wasn't used to such out of the way places or someplace that looked like a dive.

"I know the place looks rough, but seriously this place has some of the best food that I have ever had."

Gabriel had found the small restaurant a couple years ago when he was seeing a girl from the town. C&W had a variety of foods, it was all diner style, but since Gabriel had called they were preparing something a little bit more special. Gabriel pulled Elle into the restaurant and said hi to the guys that he knew there and went to sit in the booth that had a hand made reservation sign. Elle laughed at the little touch.

"Ooh so classy."

When they were both sitting their food was brought out to them. They were presented with the dishes Gabriel had already ordered. The two of them sat, talked and ate, with Gabriel being surprised at how much food the tiny girl could consume. When they finished and Gabriel paid the bill the two made their way out to the waterfront side of the boardwalk for a stroll. Elle was glad that she had decided to wear her dark denim, skinny jeans. It wasn't exactly cold but there was a breeze walking beside the water. As they walked Gabriel draped his arm around Elle's shoulders and held her to his side. They talked about school and how life in the city was going. Elle told him how excited she was that she was going to be working on two plays for her drama class, she was given the lead in _Cabaret _and then would be working as director for the production of _Midsummer Night's Dream._ To which Gabriel jokingly responded that the role of director should be easy because Elle loved to be bossy and make people suffer for their art. Gabriel told Elle that he was looking forward to finally be finishing his undergrad and that he was thinking of going into the field of neurology because studying the human brain was fascinating. Then Gabriel said that it was time for dessert, which was back at the house. When they made it back he pulled out two individual chocolate mousses and set them on the island in the kitchen. They were both wrapped up in their delicious treat when Gabriel broke the silence.

"So this is kind of weird. Not in a bad way just a little unexpected."

Elle licked the spoon clean of the chocolate treat before answering. "Yeah I know what you mean. I guess I always thought you sort of hated me."

Gabriel looked pointedly at Elle. "I never hated you Elle. I always figured you hated me and that is why we would always fight."

"I didn't hate you either, but you can't deny that sometimes you were a jackass."

"True and you can't deny that you weren't a bitch."

"I would never deny my true nature." Elle laughed. She knew that at times she could be the biggest bitch in the world, but she didn't really seem to mind. She was very unforgiving of people, but her bitchiness also made her fiercely loyal to those she loved.

"I wouldn't want you to. It's kind of hot to see you bitch out someone almost twice your size."

"Oh so that's why you teased me for all those years, you got turned on by my fighting back?" Elle replied giving a pouty face and wiggling her eyebrows in a mock sexy face.

"No." Gabriel gave Elle a dork stare and trapped her between his arms against the island. "I did that because I know that it turned _you_ on. To have someone fight back, to dominate you, I know that's what you craved." He said in a husky voice and Elle was immediately turned on.

Elle could only nod her head because it was true that having someone not give into her was a turn on. She liked to be the dominant one, but she also craved being made submissive. The verbal sparring matches she got with Gabriel over the years had given her that.

With the nod Gabriel grabbed the back of Elle's head and crushed his lips roughly against hers. She let out this higher pitched moan and it spurred Gabriel on, while the forceful action caused arousal to make its way through Elle. Gabriel thrust his tongue past Elle's lips, not even waiting for her to grant him entrance. They both tasted the chocolate on each other's tongues and the taste spurred them to taste more of each other's mouths. Elle wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. The action made Gabriel grind his hips into Elle's, she felt him stiffening under his jeans, and forced her back into the island counter, bending her over. To fix the problem of their heights Gabriel lifted Elle onto the counter, standing between her legs he continued to kiss her.

Gabriel moved his lips from hers and made his way down her jaw to the white skin of her neck. At the feeling of his lips on the soft skin of her throat Elle pulled roughly on Gabriel's hair, which caused him to bite down on the pulse he felt fluttering below his lips. Both were aware that their actions had caused the other pain but they didn't care, inflicting some kind of pain on each other wasn't something new, but the way that they were doing it was. Gabriel continued nipping and kissing down Elle's neck until he reached the neckline of her t-shirt and Elle pulled him up to recapture his lips with her own. Their tongues battled for dominance and Gabriel's hands tightened around her hips with bruising force. At this Elle wrapped her legs around Gabriel's waist and he picked her up off the island and took her to the stairs.

Going up the stairs holding Elle was a slight challenge, when they slammed into the wall Gabriel was thankful that there was no one else home to hear the crash, it seemed Elle was thinking the same thing because she let out a giggle. She was cut off by Gabriel's lips. He took her to his room and somewhat unceremoniously dropped her on his bed and made quick work of pulling off his shirt. In that instant Elle was up on her knees dropping kisses across his skin tasting the saltiness of it and breathing in his scent mixture of Gabriel and Hugo Boss Orange cologne. Elle dragged her teeth across the tanned skin and when she reached his nipple she bit down, not gently either and smiled at the hiss that escaped Gabriel from the mixture of pain and arousal. He then pushed Elle away and quirked his eyebrow, saying with that look that he thought she was wearing too many clothes. He kissed her again and separated only to pull off her shirt and look at Elle. He could see the outline of the tiny pebbles of her nipples through her black lace bra and he brought his left hand to her back and unsnapped it while he used his right hand to drag it slowly from her body. Gabriel's mouth slowly worked down across Elle's chest. He kissed the tops of both of her breasts and then his lips encircled her left nipple as his hand palmed the right one. Elle arched up into the combined sensations of the warmth and wetness of Gabriel's mouth and the rough touch of the pads of his fingers.

Gabriel slowly kissed down Elle's taut stomach. The smooth skin beneath Gabriel's lips smelled of Elle and her vanilla perfume. Gabriel mumbled against her skin that she smelled good enough to eat. He stopped at the button of her jeans and looked up at the flushed face of the blonde looking back at him. He slowly popped open the button and pulled the zipper down, brushing the back of his fingers on Elle's black panties and then placing a kiss against the cotton material before pulling the dark denim away from the lightly tanned legs. Gabriel was on his knees by Elle's feet and dropped the jeans on the floor and she pulled him back up to kiss him again. Their lips duelled and she snaked her hands through his hair, down his sides to the button on his jeans. She made quick work of the fly and pushed the offending material away from his hips. Her short arms meant that she couldn't get it past his knees. Gabriel took the hint and kicked away the pants, as Elle's hand latched onto his throbbing cock through his navy boxer-briefs. Gabriel knew that if Elle's hands remained where they were the night would end a lot quicker than either would want, so he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them with one hand above her head. The other he trailed down her body to the wet heat that he could feel through the cotton thong.

The minute his hand pressed against Elle she moaned. "Gabe." At the sound of Elle moaning his name Gabriel pushed two fingers under the material and inside of her. She was wet, hot and when he crooked his fingers she thrashed her hips to try and get friction on her clit as well. Elle had been fingered before but Gabriel's long, slightly callused fingers were doing something else to her. She could pull her hands out to rub at her clit as she wanted so she again tried to thrust her hips to make more contact. He crooked his fingers again and was quickly bringing Elle to the edge and having her hands pinned was even more arousing. Gabriel was harder than he had been in a while and he needed to find release quickly. He freed Elle's hands and pulled his other hand out of Elle, she mewled at the loss of his touch. He made quick work of his boxer-briefs and Elle seeing that Gabriel had removed his last garment of clothing pulled off her now very wet panties.

"Elle?" Gabriel looked at her asking a silent question. He knew that he didn't have any protection in the room.

"The pill." Elle responded.

Gabriel then lined himself up with Elle and thrust in hard and stopped for a moment so she could get used to the feel of him. He was bigger than she had experienced before and Elle let out a pant/groan and wrapped her legs around Gabriel's hips. At that moment Gabriel began thrusting again. Elle was closer to the edge than he was grasping at Gabriel's sheets in pleasure. Gabriel leaned down and nipped at Elle's ear and she wrapped her hands around his back drawing him in deeper, hitting her g-spot. Gabriel could feel that he was close and his thrusts became harder, bruising almost. The room was filled with Gabriel's deep panting breaths and grunts and Elle's higher moans. Elle was at her climax and clenched Gabriel's cock deep within her and dragged her nails down his back, marking him. She let out a loud moan, a string of expletives and Gabriel's name in her heightened pleasure. The combined sensation of scratching and Elle's walls clenching him was enough to send Gabriel over the edge and he came with a few last thrusts and Elle's name being repeatedly mixed in with the words "God" and "Fuck".

Gabriel kissed Elle's neck and she nuzzled against him before he pulled out and lay on his back pulling his sheet up to cover them. They both lay in silence in the afterglow. Both thinking that this was frightening and unexpected, two people who were constantly at each other all the time should never have done what they just did, nor should they have ever gone on a date, but at the same time neither could deny the chemistry that was between them. Gabriel was sated and enjoying the feeling of Elle's hair on his chest. He never thought that being trapped with her for the summer would have actually brought some of the conflicting feelings he had to a head and he never imagined that he would have ever gotten to kiss like he had wanted for the past couple years let alone sleep with her. Elle was smiling. Had someone told her that Gabriel had wanted to go out with her she would have laughed in their face and said some sarcastic comment about them having never met the two of them and after what had just happened though Elle was pleasantly surprised at the turn of events. Sure Gabriel was not was she was expecting, but she couldn't deny that secretly she had been hoping that something like this might happen, no matter how much of a bitch she was to Gabriel.

Never one to really sit in silence and think Elle hit play on the iPod player and the room filled with music and she again lowered her head to Gabriel's pillow. The Electric Feel came on Elle could hear Gabriel singing along.

_All along the western front, people line up to receive. She got the power in her hands to shock you like you won't believe. Saw her in the Amazon with voltage running through her skin. Standing there with nothing on, she's gonna teach me how to swim._

_Ooh girl, shock me like an electric eel._

_Baby girl, turn me on with your electric feel._

Elle smiled to hear Gabriel's soft voice. He leaned over and kissed her naked shoulder.

"The song reminds me of you." After what Gabriel and Elle just did he could feel the 'electricity' that emanated from Elle. "You're electric, the crackling wit and the sparky temper."

"So I got you with my electric feel?" Elle said raising her head from Gabriel's chest.

Gabriel's response to this was rolling Elle over and kissing her again. Kissing down her body and starting up another round that night.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N 2: **I hope that this chapter is good and that you enjoyed it. I'm not that great at writing smut as I really haven't written too much of it. Concrit on that would be awesome. :) I was thinking more smut to come if this is liked.

**Thanks:**

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far all the comments have encouraged me to continue writing. An even bigger thanks to el85, who has been a little cheerleader for this story, thanks for the ego stroking pm's. And ellavee who has left inspirational and encouraging comments and has been a fan of this story from the beginning. Also thanks to Stef whose story Summer Sleepwalk inspired me to write this one and also for your great reviews too. Also new thanks to kbellfan who has written some great reviews after just discovering the story.


	8. Chapter 8

The day after their date the parents returned to the beach house from the city. The group were all quite proud of new developments with the company and hoping that soon there was going to be a merger with another major corporation in the city, which was currently run by the parents of Adam Monroe. Gabriel who was never interested in the family business, everyone knew that Nathan would one day take over, pretty much zoned out what his father and mother was telling him. Elle on the other hand was being forced to listen to the new goings on, but she didn't mind too much as it was the one thing that her father was passionate about and she didn't want to disappoint him by not spending that time with him, even though she was harbouring a secret about her future with the company that she hadn't shared with anyone yet.

The next couple days found both Gabriel and Elle being very busy and only getting very limited rendezvous between Elle's babysitting and Gabriel's duty as house handyman. However when either of them were alone they couldn't stop thinking or fantasizing over each other. Elle spent some of her free time looking for a song that she could attach to them. She wanted something that wasn't typical love song, something strong, something powerful and maybe a little funny. Then one afternoon she was going through YouTube looking for different and new songs that people use in their fan-videos that she found one. She quickly downloaded it and played it over and over again.

The next day Elle was let off of Claire duty and was lounging around the house. She heard Gabriel out in the back, hammering and she immediately pictured him in his black wife beater with his sweat making his sun soaked skin glisten and she wanted to see for herself. She grabbed her iPod, her white Ray Bans and head out to the patio to surprise Gabriel and unlike in her fantasy he was shirtless, which was a lot better. He was so wrapped up in his work that he didn't hear Elle come out and switch his iPod for hers in the speaker dock. He was just bringing the hammer down when he felt cool hands on his waist and because of the distraction the hammer collided with his thumb.

"FUCK!!" Gabriel yelled as the pain registered and it caused Elle to jump back from the tall man now sucking on his thumb.

"Oh my God Gabe I'm so sorry." Elle frantically apologized rushing over and pulling his hand towards her.

"Hey you didn't know. But fuck it hurts." He responded and Elle could see some unshed tears that had sprung to his eye because of the pain.

Elle quickly had a bright idea and stuck Gabriel's thumb in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the nail. Gabriel's eyes widened in shock and desire.

"Well that makes it feel better."

Elle pulled back and placed another kiss on his nail and then reached up and crashed her lips against Gabriel's. This was not a chaste kiss, their tongues duelling and teeth nipping and lips. Elle pulled Gabriel over to where there were a couple of deck chairs and she pushed him down onto a lounger. Being on top she could feel his arousal pushing through his jeans. Elle broke the kiss and shimmied backwards down Gabriel's body, undoing his pants and sticking her hand down the front of his boxers to take him in her hand.

"Think of this as an apology for getting you to hurt yourself." Elle said before placing a kiss just below his navel and travelling downwards to the top of his boxers. Elle was still palming Gabriel's hard, hot cock as she used her free hand to pull off the blocking garment when they heard Nathan calling through the house. Elle quickly jumped off Gabriel who buttoned his jeans and grabbed his hammer and returned to where he was working. Elle then took up Gabriel's spot on the lounger and hit play on her iPod. _Kiss with a Fist_ started playing, Gabriel listened to the first verse and turned to smile at Elle, she gave him a tilt of her head acknowledging that the song was kind of perfect for them. Both regained some semblance of normalcy Gabriel pulling nails out to hammer and Elle made herself look as though she was spending the afternoon tanning.

"Hey Nate we're out here." Gabriel yelled and moments later Nathan appeared on the deck.

"Hey Gabe." Nathan nodded to his brother. "Elle." His eyes roamed down her body and opened his arms. Gabriel caught the look and his knuckles whitened around the hammer.

Elle noticed this and decided that maybe she could have a little fun with a jealous Gabriel, maybe she could riled enough so that he would take control again and maybe they would have some great angry makeup sex. Elle jumped off the lounger and into Nathan's waiting embrace.

"Nate!! It's so good to see you. It's been too long." Putting on a flirty voice and shooting a glance over to Gabriel which he couldn't see because of her sunglasses. He had turned away and resumed hammering, Elle smiled back at Nathan but really smiling that she was successful in making Gabriel jealous.

"So how long are you up for Nate?"

"Just tonight, I came for dinner with mom and dad."

"Too bad." Elle frowned and heard a resounding thump of the hammer.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you have to work in the summer." Smiling down at Elle winking. "Well I am going to shower. I'll see you at dinner."

Gabriel shot a dirty look at Nathan's retreating back. Elle turned to Gabriel gave him a smile and then headed off the patio down to the beach.

"See you at dinner Gabe." She called and giggled to herself as Gabriel huffed.

#####################################################

Dinner was a slightly formal event with everyone in dressier clothing and eating in the dining room. Both Elle and Gabriel hated this room, it was stuffy and even though it had the relaxed vibe of a beach house the cabinets were filled with china and ceramics and it felt like a museum exhibit. The meal was delicious barbequed steak and roasted potatoes and the conversation was non-stop between everyone, with the exception of Gabriel who always seemed to fade into the background whenever Nathan was around.

Half way through dessert Nathan turned to Elle who was seated beside him and started up a conversation. Elle quickly glanced across the table and saw Gabriel's grip tighten around his fork. It was the perfect opportunity to flirt again. She fell into a quiet conversation with Nathan about his job and school, which for her were boring things to talk about, but she was playing it up just to get a rise out of Gabriel, they hadn't had a good argument in a while and she wanted the thrill of the fight. The pair kept laughing and talking and Gabriel was getting angry and more jealous. He wanted to reach across the table and slug his brother or yank Elle back to him, except he couldn't. They had decided to keep things quiet for now, but Gabriel couldn't help his feelings and he wanted to tell his brother to back off. He settled for scowling over at the two and accidentally on purpose kicking his brother under the table.

When dinner was over everyone retreated to the now finished patio. Gabriel had been frustrated and finished the job so that he could spend more time with Elle. Angela brought out coffee for everyone and they sat. Arthur, Bob and Nathan began talking about the family business, while Elle feigned interest. Angela went over to Gabriel to thank him for his job on the deck and then to let him know that she had offered his services to the Lindeman's. They were going away for a couple weeks so they would be out of his way and that if he needed to crash at the house he was more than welcome to use the guest room. That was all that Gabriel needed to hear to be convinced to do the job. He and Elle would be able to spend nights alone without being disturbed.

The rest of the night the group talked and laughed. At one point Peter called and they all sent their greetings. It was 11:00 when the parents left for their side of the house leaving Gabriel, Elle and Nathan on the patio. The three made some small talk, but since Gabriel and Nathan had very little in common and Elle and Gabriel were keeping up appearances by snarking at each other the conversation died quickly.

"Ok well this has been fun, but I have to leave early so I am off to bed." Nathan said getting up.

"Oh that's too bad." Elle replied and Gabriel's scowl from dinner returned.

"Yeah. Ok well next time you are in the city you should come visit me. I can show you what it's like to be in the law business."

"That sounds great." Elle lied.

"Well since I doubt that I will see you before I leave tomorrow how about a hug for the road." Nathan opened his arms and Elle coyly tilted her head before stepping into the embrace.

"'Night Nate."

"Good night you two. Gabriel have a good rest of the summer."

"You too Nate. Don't work to hard." Gabriel responded with a hard edge to his voice.

Once Nathan had gone back into the house Elle turned to Gabriel and smiled. She had a knowing look behind eyes and she was waiting for Gabriel to unleash his jealously on her. Instead he just glared and walked into the house. Elle pouted and followed him; it was not the reaction she was expecting. Gabriel didn't stop in the kitchen; instead he walked all the way up to his room. He knew that Elle was following him, he was going to make her forget about flirting with Nathan or with any other guy, she was his now and he was going to show her.

He got to the room and the minute Elle came in a closed the door he slammed her up against the wall and kissed her with all the anger he felt. The kiss made Elle breathless and weak in the knees. It was more passionate than any previous ones, but also more vicious and that sent thrills through her spine. Gabriel knew that the kiss was forceful, but he wanted to make her take it, he wanted her begging for him. His hands tugged her cotton dress over her head and then roughly palmed her breasts over her bra, cause Elle to arch forward and produced a guttural moan. Elle tugged at the black button up shirt Gabriel was wearing and instead of being patient pulled it apart causing some button to pop off and go flying. Neither noticed in their passionate haze. Gabriel pulled Elle closer to him, spun them and backed her up until her knees hit the bed and she sat. She tried to reach for him and pull him down to kiss her again, but he used his broad hands to push her into a lying position, then pulling off her bra.

"So did you like flirting with Nate?" Gabriel asked before sucking a nipple into his mouth. Elle's response was another moan.

"Did you think it was fun?" He moved to the other breast, biting the nipple. Making Elle arch in pleasure and pain.

"Do you think that he could do this to you?" He looked up at Elle who shook her head, before dragging his teeth down to her navel. His tongue dipped into the crevice.

"You're not even going to remember who Nathan Petrelli is after I'm finished with you." Gabriel kissed the hem of Elle's panties and then pulled them off.

He could see how wet she was and Elle knew how the controlling, demanding Gabriel had sent arousal coursing through her. Gabriel circled his index and middle finger around her clit then moved them lower and thrust them inside causing Elle to buck against him. He used his other hand to pull her right leg over his shoulder and then lowered his mouth and took her bundle of nerves into his hot mouth. The suction of his mouth against her caused Elle to call out his name. He continued to work his fingers inside her, twisting and crooking them as he used his tongue to trace the alphabet around her sensitive clit. This had Elle moan and bucking on the bed, her mind was completely blank only registering the pleasure that Gabriel was giving her, he was right she couldn't remember who Nathan Petrelli was. Gabriel could feel Elle getting close and he was rock hard in his pants, but he had to finish this to prove that she was his. He trailed his tongue to where his fingers were inside her and back up to her clit. He looked up and her flushed face and spoke.

"You're mine Elle." She couldn't respond so she nodded; the pleasure so great that she thought she would explode. Gabriel crooked his fingers in her one last time and bit down gently on her clit. Elle came at the slight bit of pain calling out Gabriel's name and holding his head against her. Gabriel lapped at her as she came down. He removed her leg from his shoulder and kissed her inner thigh as he set it against the bed.

"Woof! You should seriously consider going pro in that." Elle said sated as Gabriel kissed his way up her stomach.

"And miss out on all the great years of med school?" Gabriel replied laughing and turning over onto his back, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Don't go anywhere you're going to get your brain spooned out whether you like it or not. But first must have water!" Elle said getting up, putting on an oversized shirt and grabbing a glass to fill with water in the bathroom. When she got back, she pulled off the shirt and got back into bed. "Now where were we?" She kissed his collar bone. "I think we started here."

Elle kissed her way down his chest. She was going to finish what she had started that afternoon. She made quick work of his jeans and boxers and took his hardness in her hands and lowered her mouth to his tip. She swirled her tongue around the tip before taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. At that Gabriel's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped against the sheets. He was big and she couldn't take him all in her mouth, but that didn't matter. She was talented with her tongue and used her hand to bring him closer to the edge. It didn't take very long as he was already very hard, he had to restrain himself though from thrusting up into her hot little mouth. Gabriel could tell that he was going to come and he mumbled it to Elle. She pulled back at that and finished him with her hands and he came across her bare chest letting out a deep grunt that sounded a lot like "Fuck!"

When Gabriel opened his eyes he stared at Elle covered in his cum and smiled. She blushed but didn't have time to say anything before Gabriel took her hand and dragged her to the bathroom to get cleaned off and have a little fun in the shower.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**A/N:** That whole YouTube video thing… is something that I do to get new music. I have found a lot of great songs and artists that way. If you haven't listened to _Kiss with a Fist_ you should listen to it… a perfect Elle/Sylar song.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes or its characters. I don't own the song _Kiss with a Fist_ that belongs to Florence and the Machine. In the previous chapter I don't own The Postal Service or MGMT, or the Veronica Mars Soundtrack (though I may have downloaded songs from all the aforementioned artists).


	9. Chapter 9

Since the day Nathan left, Gabriel and Elle spent all the time they could together. Gabriel was taking a couple days before starting work on the Linderman house. He saw what work needed to be done and he knew that he could take time off. He would go with Elle and Claire to the beach. The three would have hours of fun in the sun, and Gabriel had even convinced Elle to go swimming. He lounged around the house watching movies and he even made a trip out to visit Mohinder.

They still hadn't gone public with their relationship as they didn't fully know where it was headed or what was growing between them. When they were out in public they shared coy looks and shy smiles, unless they had snuck over to the next town for a date, then were affectionate in public. They both felt the attraction to the other grow and when they weren't acting shy out in public they were exploring each other's bodies at night, expressing feelings that they couldn't voice into words yet. They had though stayed up nights when they didn't have sex just talking, about everything and nothing. Gabriel shared more than Elle. He found that around her he was honest and willing to share. Elle wanted to be, but just hadn't found the courage to do it yet. The week that they had together was fun, but Gabriel knew that he had to start work on the Linderman house. He wished he didn't have to, but he knew that Elle would be over every night and they had a whole house to themselves.

Gabriel wasn't ready to admit it out loud but he was falling in love with the blonde pixie who was at first an adversary, but now she was so much more. He didn't want to say anything to her because he didn't know how she felt and he didn't want to scare her away with his intensity. So he showed her through his actions, through the dates that he took her on, the small gifts he would bring her. He loved to see her smiles when he surprised her. He loved her laugh when they would joke together or with Hiro and Ando. He knew that very soon he would tell her how he was feeling.

Elle for her part started off very conflicted about her feelings. She for past while of course had found Gabriel attractive, but with the way the two of them acted towards each other never thought that she could feel anything for the middle Petrelli other than disdain. Now though after a couple weeks together with nothing so much as just little snide comments she was secure in knowing that she had fallen a little in love with Gabriel.

Lying on her bed Elle was thinking of Gabriel and the ways his hands brought her to orgasm the night before and she blushed and smiled even though there was no one who could read her thoughts. Her thoughts floated around the past couple weeks and the closeness between the two and her smile increased, she rolled onto her stomach and giggled into her pillow. She thought to herself that she was acting like a high-schooler, but she didn't care. She had never felt anything like the butterflies that Gabriel made her feel before. As her musing continued she heard the chirp of her BlackBerry. She picked it off the night table and smiled at the name on the call display.

"Hey Petey! How's life?" Elle asked. It had been the same greeting every time he had called this summer.

"Hi Elle-y. Life's good." Peter responded as always. "Sorry I haven't called the past few days, been a little busy with this course. How's Claire?"

"That's ok. Claire's good. Still taking her to the beach. She found a friend to play with and the two of them are so cute together. Kind of like you and me, well without the fact that I liked to boss you around."

"That does sound cute. And you never bossed me around, if anything I was the one in charge."

"Keep telling yourself that Peter." Elle smiled, teasing her best friend. "So how was that whole girl situation you were telling me about last time? Any progress with Olivia?"

"Yeah we've gone out a couple times."

"So you've slept with her, clearly."

"No I haven't slept with her. Yet." Peter answered and Elle laughed. The two of them had no qualms about sharing about their sex life. "I think that this thing might actually be really good. She introduced me to her friends and we all hit it off so that's a good sign."

"Oh now I know it's not school that has kept you busy." Elle replied sarcastically. "So when do I get to meet this girl?"

"Well I was thinking that I might bring her up at the end of the summer, you know in time for Chelsea's party."

"Yeah bring a girl you are dating to a girl you hooked up with's party. That will go over so well."

"Hey I talked to Chelsea. She has a guy now too so no drama. But now that you have heard about me what about you? Besides looking after Claire what else have you done?"

"Oh I found a way to entertain myself."

"Tormenting Gabriel? Elle you can't use that as a form of entertainment." Peter admonished.

"No actually. I haven't really been mean to your brother. In fact we have been quite civil." Elle responded. She definitely hadn't told Peter about her and Gabriel, even though she wanted to have a heart to heart with her best friend about what to do. She knew that it would shock him, but that he would most likely be on board with the whole relationship thing.

"Yeah but how about guys I mean sitting out on the beach all day I'm sure that you have hooked up with someone."

"Well there actually has been this one guy. I didn't want to say anything the last time we talked because nothing had really happened." Besides that first date and that night of mind blowing sex Elle thought. "He has been really sweet and at first there was something about him that I just didn't like, but after he took me out I really changed my opinion of him. Since then we have spent days together at the beach, we've gone out on more dates and just gotten to know each other a lot better. And before you ask yes I had sex with him and no you won't be getting any more details on that right now."

"Wow Elle that's great. So wh—" Peter started to ask who it was and Elle knew that she couldn't lie to him so she cut him off with more information.

"Wait I have more to say and I'm kind of a little confused. Besides taking me out and doing fun things, we have had some great conversations. He is one of the most passionate and intense guys I have ever known and he makes me want to be the same way too, even though I haven't opened up to him as much as he has to me. This is completely different from how I've seen him act around other people. It makes me happy that I can be someone that he is honest with and trusts. I think that I am really falling hard and fast for this guy. I mean it scares me. Not only because I haven't felt like this before, but because it happened so fast and the fact that I really don't know how he feels and I don't want to lose him because I want this more than he does. God why do feelings have to be so hard?"

"Elle if you feel this way you have to say something. I mean if you keep your feelings bottled up, like I know you do sometimes, it's just going to hurt you in the long run. Tell him and see what happens." Peter paused letting Elle soak in his advice. "Elle though who is this guy?"

"Sorry Peter I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow or something." Elle said ignoring the last question and hanging up on Peter before he could even say bye. Gabriel was standing at her door with a hydrangea in his hand and a picnic basket in the other.

"Hey Elle would say you no to a picnic? I have this spot that I want to show you." Gabriel asked.

"No. Let's go." Elle said grabbing a sweater and following Gabriel out to the car.

Gabriel drove Elle to the rest stop with the broken picnic table and Elle gave him a questioning look once they were both out of the car.

"Why would we have a picnic on a broken table?"

"That's not where we are eating." Gabriel took Elle's hand and led her through the grove of trees to his spot.

Elle was at first stunned by the beauty of the area. It was silent but Gabriel leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"This is my favourite spot in the whole world. I found it years ago and I come here to get away. I've never brought anyone else here and I wanted to share this with you."

Elle loved that she was the first person to share this place with Gabriel. She loved that he wanted to share this place with her. In that moment she realized that she was falling more in love with Gabriel. She turned brought her lips up to meet his in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you." Elle whispered and then took the basket and went about setting up the blanket and food for their dinner.

The two of them ate dinner in silence watching as the sun was slowly setting over the water. When they finished Gabriel who was leaning against a rock pulled Elle onto his lap. He dropped a kiss on her head and Elle snuggled into his warm body behind her. He then told her about he found his place, she listened as he explained how he was always longing to get away from his family or school and this place was his solace.

"I came here after I got into a fight with my dad about school. It seemed that he was forcing me to become a doctor and was always pushing me to do that. I told him to back off and we got into a screaming match before I took off and drove the couple hours out here. I can't say that I resent him for pushing me to become a doctor. I actually really love it; in fact I'm starting a specialty in neurology, the brain is so fascinating."

"I haven't told my dad that I'm not in business!" Elle quickly said and Gabriel looked down at her with curious eye. He knew from Peter that she had switched majors to psychology, but didn't know it was a secret.

"Umm ok?"

"I—it's just you have been kind of right about my dad." Elle admitted.

"Elle I wasn't. I shouldn't have said anything about your father." Gabriel apologized and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I'm yeah it was horrible hearing it coming from you, but I'm not blind I know how my dad is and I know that I constantly seek approval from him that I never get. It's just that after mom I just don't want to disappoint him by not following him in taking over the family business." Elle paused getting a grip on her emotions. "I know that I have to tell him soon, but I just I can't let him down again." She wiped the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. "But I also don't want to switch my majors back. I love psych. I enjoy it so much and my one of my Profs said that if I work hard enough and maybe take a couple criminology courses I could be a profiler for the FBI. I looked into that already and I think that I would really enjoy helping track down criminals."

"Elle you are going to have to tell him soon. I know that it will be hard but if you explain to him how much you love what you are doing I doubt the he will be disappointed. Between the two of us we do know a lot about disappointing our fathers." Gabriel tilted her head up and kissed her. "If you want moral support I can be there to help you tell him."

"Thanks Gabe." Elle replied and kissed him again.

The two sat and talked a while longer until the sun lowered behind the horizon. Elle then got up and packed away the dishes and containers as Gabriel folded the blankets. Before they left the outcropping of rocks Elle turned to Gabriel and kissed him again.

"Thank you again for bringing me here Gabe. It's means a lot to me."

Gabriel didn't know how to answer that exactly, so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Elle I think I am falling for you." Gabe said more to the ground than to Elle.

When she didn't respond he looked up at her shocked face and before he could take it back Elle jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him for all she was worth. Their tongues plundered each other's mouths and they broke away when they both needed to come up for air. Elle looked down and placed a single chaste kiss on his lips before speaking.

"I think I am falling for you too." They kissed again, before Gabriel set her down.

"Let's go back home. There are some things that we need to do right now." Gabriel said taking Elle's smaller hand in his and leading her back to the car.

The drive home was punctuated with kisses on knuckles, on the neck, on the lips. The two were giggling as they headed for the door of the house. They let go of each other's hands just as they entered the house in case they ran into each other's parents. It was a good thing they did because as they came into the living room they were greeted by Bob.

"Elle I need to speak with you please." He said before heading for the living room. Elle shrugged at Gabriel and followed her father.

**AN: Thanks for everyone sticking with this story. Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter up. School just started and so I was going to parties and getting back into school mode. I just want to give everyone a heads up I might be going on a hiatus for maybe more than a week… only because I have some crazy hard core studying for the LSATs next weekend. I also have the rest of the story outlined and I know that I will be ending this in Chapter 12 and haven't decided if I want to add an epilogue.**

**So again thanks and sorry for the wait on this and the next couple chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry the update this time took a little longer than usual. So now that the end is coming up the updates should also be coming a little faster too. So I just want to say that this chapter is going to be a little light on the Gabriel/Elle stuff, but I promise that the next chapter will deliver. This is just setting up some stuff to come and to show a new side of Elle. Hope you enjoy!**

Elle was finishing straightening her hair in the bathroom and she stung her fingers again on the iron. She cursed herself, her father and above all she cursed Adam Monroe. She growled at her reflection wishing that she could just go and attack the snobbish, English asshole. Then she thought about she ended up in the situation in the first place.

_When Gabriel and Elle returned from their picnic Bob greeted them at the door and asked to talk to Elle. She shrugged her shoulders at Gabriel and followed her father into the living room. She sat down on the couch with an audible sigh to signify her annoyance, as she would rather have been upstairs in bed with Gabriel._

"_Elle when were you going to tell me?" Bob asked pointedly and Elle's eyes widened in surprise._

"_Tell you what?" Elle asked cautiously._

"_That you and Adam got back together." Elle was shocked into silence, so her dad continued. "I ran into him at the club house the other afternoon and he told me that the two of you were going to be rekindling your romance." Bob said smiling._

"_Uh Daddy. I…" Elle couldn't even form a response. She was fuming on the inside and she knew that if she spoke she would screech at the top of her lungs that would bring down the house. She was confused as to why Adam would claim that the two of them were back together. She wondered what his end game was._

"_Well the good thing about the two of you getting back together it's going to be good for the future of the company. So I've arranged for you and me to have dinner with Adam and his family tomorrow night."_

"_Daddy I can't." Elle begged, but Bob ignored her pleading look and cut her off._

"_Elle this is not up for discussion. I know you and your boyfriend probably don't want to have dinner with your parents but Elle it's been decided and we are both going. Understood?" Elle just nodded, knowing that it was useless to fight against her father, even though she willed herself the strength to finally stand up to him._

"_This is going to be a good thing Elle now that the two of you are together again and hopefully make it more official soon. Good night Elle." Bob said and left Elle sitting in the room._

"_But Daddy Adam lied." Elle whispered to the empty room before going upstairs to be comforted by Gabriel and try to figure out why Adam was lying and what he was going to be getting by telling this elaborate tale that Elle was his girlfriend._

Elle was still disappointed in herself that she hadn't told her father that Adam lied, she also hadn't seen her father all day to tell him that it was all a lie. She was also upset that she and Gabriel had gotten into their first fight since the day of the party at the beginning of the summer. He was angry that she hadn't immediately cut her father off and said that Adam was lying and she was angry that he seemed blaming her for something that was out of her control. Elle went to room and tried to sleep, but couldn't, because she couldn't work out how such a perfect evening got ruined. That was when Elle snuck back into Gabriel's room to find him wide awake, they both apologized, Elle climbed into his bed and they tried to reason out why Adam was lying. Neither came up with a reason that was remotely justifiable so they both fell asleep.

A knocking at the door jarred Elle from her reverie and Gabriel entered the large room. He stood behind Elle wrapped one arm around her waist and with his free hand pulled some hair from her neck and placed a kiss just below her ear. Elle leaned into him embrace staring at their reflection in the mirror.

"So your dad just called and asked if I could drive you to the restaurant. He won't be making it home from the club on time."

"On the way to the restaurant can we just happen to make a wrong turn and get lost for hours?" Elle asked.

Gabriel placed another kiss on her neck and turned her to face him. "Nope. Don't worry about this dinner. Go get a good meal and then when you get home you can tell your dad the truth."

"God he's going to be so disappointed." Elle said seeking comfort in her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey take it from someone who has the same type of parents, eventually they get over it and if they don't then screw 'em. Elle you will always have people who will be proud of you, both Peter and I are."

Elle smiled at that. Gabriel was proud of her and she was going to find the same pride in herself after this dinner was over.

A block away from the restaurant Gabriel pulled the car over. He leaned over to Elle and devoured her lips in a hungry kiss. She returned it with extra fervour, drawing strength from him to make it through the dinner. Just as Gabriel's hand was making its way into her hair she pulled back stating that she couldn't show up looking all dishevelled. Gabriel placed a last chaste kiss on her lips and drove onwards to the restaurant, dropping Elle off at the front door letting her know that he would be down the street at the bookstore when she wanted to go.

Elle made her way to the table where her father, Mr and Mrs Monroe and Adam were seated. Elle kissed her father hello and then glared at Adam as he leaned over and kissed her cheek before she sat down. Going by the look on Elle's face Adam was a dead man walking. He just gave her a crooked smile letting her know that he was hiding something from her.

_Adam had been livid at Elle and Gabriel after the Linderman party and to quell his anger he took off for the city for a few weeks. He never really wanted to start things up with Elle again, mostly he just wanted to get into her pants for the summer and he figured that since she was not seeing anyone it would have been fairly, but her refusal and Gabriel's interference had shocked him. _

_Once he returned to East Hampton Adam headed to the beach to scope out any potential flings for the summer when he spotted Elle looking after the young Claire Bennet. She was helping the young girl build a sandcastle and Adam was admiring the bikini clad Elle. He didn't go over to talk to his ex, what happened at the party was still too fresh for Elle to even consider him again, so Adam left knowing that he would be able to find Elle at the beach._

_Adam didn't return to the beach for a few days, however when he did return he was in for a shock. He spotted Elle, alone lying on her beach towel. He knew that this was the perfect time to go over to her. Just as he was making his way down he saw Gabriel coming out from the water with Claire on his shoulders. Adam paused wondering what two people who utterly loathed (according to Elle during their relationship) each other were doing willingly spending time together at the beach. Adam watched as Gabriel pulled Claire down from his shoulders and drop down onto the towel next to Elle, who sat up to greet her two wet companions. Adam waited for the moment that Elle would tell Gabriel to get lost, but it never came. Instead he observed the two beach dwellers as they scanned the beach before turning to each other and sharing a chaste kiss, Gabriel also dropped another kiss on Elle's shoulder before lying down to soak up some sun. Adam turned away. Clearly this was a clandestine relationship and Adam didn't want it to continue. So he stormed back to his beach house thinking of plans to break the new couple up and that was how he came to the idea of lying to Bob Bishop and claiming that he and Elle had reunited. This lead to the dinner that was currently taking place._

When the waiter had brought the drinks to the table Elle gulped down her glass of wine and quickly poured herself another from the bottle that she was splitting with Adam. He noticed this and made a comment.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much."

"And you shouldn't be a fucking liar."

"I'm not a liar, I'm just making good on my promise from the beginning of the summer that you would be in my arms."

"That's never fucking happening."

"Well I don't know. I think _Daddy_ really likes the idea of the two of us together, especially with the whole merger thing."

Elle blanched at the thought that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this because it would ruin a lot for not just her father but the Petrellis as well. Adam knew that he had Elle where he wanted her. From what he remembered during their romance was that she would never disappoint or upset her father, so this lie was guaranteed to keep them together.

The main course came and went and the parents mostly ignored their children. Elle remained silent and any time that Adam would try to put his arm around her she would shift out of his grasp. All through the meal she wished herself away from the restaurant and into Gabriel's arms but the Gods or whoever granted wishes was really not paying attention to her, however at the moment the parents at the table began to pay attention to her and Adam. They all were asking questions about summer, about school and just how life in general had been going. Then the talk turned to the topic of them being a couple again.

"So it was actually a really good thing to hear that the two of you got back together." Bob said. Adam smiled while Elle tried to hold back a gag. "I mean with the merger and everything I can just see that in a couple years time the two of you together will be running the company, well at least my branch."

The comment that Elle and Adam would be together or even married finally made Elle snap. She texted Gabriel to come pick her up and then she broke her silence

"Adam lied!" Elle stated forcefully and the table turned to look at her. "He lied. The two of us haven't got back together. I haven't seen him since the beginning of the summer."

"Elle--" Bob warned.

"No I'm telling the truth. He set this whole thing up just so that I would go out with him. After what he did last time I would never go out with him again, let alone stay long enough to run the company." Elle started and now knew that she would have to finally say what she had long held inside.

"Also I'm never going to want to run the company." Elle looked to her father. "Daddy I'm not in business management any more. I switched majors to psychology and I have never been happier. I didn't want to tell you because you would be disappointed, but from now on I am going to be doing things that make me happy, not what you expect of me. And business is what you wanted not what I wanted."

Bob was speechless and Elle spoke again "I'm sorry that Adam lied to you and set this up, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I switched majors and I'm sorry but I have to go." Elle stood and headed for the door and waited for Gabriel.

Bob sat at the table stunned that his daughter said all that and then got up to follow Elle. He just stepped out the door when he saw Elle get into the Petrelli's Range Rover and then lean over and kiss Gabriel before they drove off. Bob then returned inside. He got to the table and noticed Adam was absent. Bob apologized for Elle's out burst and the Monroes apologized for their son's lie. They paid for the meal and agreed to have another hopefully more successful meeting soon. On the way home Bob passed the Lindeman house and noticed the Range Rover in the driveway and he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk with Elle that night. He planned that tomorrow he would find a moment to talk with his daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yikes!! I know I promised to have this up a lot sooner, but hey real life seems to get in the way of my updating sometimes. I just want to let everyone know that after this there is one more chapter and then maybe an epilogue if I can get it to work out properly. So thanks to everyone who has read this story, a bigger thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far (sorry if I didn't respond to the ones from the last chapter). Ok so here goes Chapter 11.**

Elle sat in the living room flipping through the channels on the television. Gabriel was over at the Linderman house working on their deck and Noah had come and collected Claire earlier than normal. She was frustrated that there was nothing on but there was nothing else for her to do in the empty house and she didn't want to dwell on the blowout that she had at her father. She hadn't talked to him in two days and she was still worried about what he was going to say. She was about to turn off the TV and go prepare a dinner for her to take Gabriel when her father came into the room.

"Elle may I speak with you?" Bob asked his daughter.

"Sure Daddy." She responded sitting back down on the couch as Bob sat on arm chair across from it.

"Elle I want to talk about the other night --"

"I'm sorry Daddy." Elle cut him off. "I should have told you about Adam earlier and I shouldn't have raised my voice and I should have told you I changed majors. I know you must be disappointed." She said with increasing passion.

"Elle I just want to say that I am proud of you." The elder Bishop said Elle was shocked speechless and tears sprung to her eyes. "I know that in the past I have expected too much of you. I know that at times it may have felt that I was pressuring you to be something you weren't and I'm sorry. Ever since your mother passed I have been trying to do the best I can to raise you. It was very hard for me to lose her and I didn't know any other way to act."

"Daddy you did raise me well. You taught me perseverance and not to accept failure."

"I did, but look at what it did to our relationship. We used to be so close and then when I had no one to help me bring you up the right was everything got changed. So Elle I am sorry that I made you feel that you weren't good enough at times and that when you changed majors at school that you couldn't tell me."

"I'm sorry to for sometimes making your life harder than it needed to be. I know that I'm not always the easiest person to get along with but you aren't either."

"I know. But I guess we can try and fix now what has been going wrong with our father/daughter relationship."

"That sounds great Daddy." Elle got up and hugged her father. "But what about the deal with the Monroes? Did I royally screw that up for you?"

"Actually no you didn't. The Monroes were quite disappointed with Adam and they said that what happened will have no bearing on the future merging of the companies." Bob said with satisfaction. "So Elle tell me about your program."

For the next few minutes the father and daughter talked about her new school program. Elle explained how much she loved the new program, how her professor told her that she should think about looking at criminology courses as well and that she could consider a career in criminal profiling. Bob told her that he was proud that she took the initiative to do something that she truly loved and that from now on she should be able to come to Bob to talk about school things.

"Oh Elle how long have things been going on with you and Gabriel?" Elle sputtered. "I saw Gabriel pick you up after dinner."

Elle ducked her head before answering. "Umm almost the whole summer. I guess we both had these feelings and it just sort of happened."

"Well I never thought that you would have ended up with that Petrelli but if you are happy then I guess I can be happy for you."

"I am really happy. I think I might really be something good." Elle smiled at her father. She knew that Bob always liked Adam, but he seemed to be ok with her choice in Gabriel. "Oh what time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Oh I have to take Gabe his dinner. I'll talk to you later daddy." Elle hugged her father before rushing out to get pizza and then take it to Gabriel.

"Knock, Knock." Elle said as she stepped out onto the Linderman deck to find her boyfriend putting away his tools.

"Hey. Mmmm is that pepperoni and mushroom pizza?" Gabriel said as he walked over to Elle.

"Of course." Elle replied as she set the pizza down on the patio table.

The two dug into the food and talked about their day. Gabriel said that working was good, but that he would rather have spent it with Elle. Elle said how her day was quite boring, but that she finally had the talk with her Dad.

"It went ok. He told me that he was proud of me and he acknowledged that without mom things have been hard. He said that he was going to try and rebuild the relationship that we had lost."

"That's great Elle." Gabriel said getting up to clear away the mess and Elle followed him into the house where he tossed out the garbage and then the two headed for the guest room.

"Yeah he also knows about us." She casually dropped as Gabriel pulled off his work shirt.

"Really? What did he say?" Gabriel asked cautiously.

"He said that it was a terrible thing and that we have to end it." Elle stated clearly and Gabriel's eyes widened. "No he said that he was happy that I was happy but never expected that I would have gone for you out of your two brothers."

"Well I guess now it's time to let my family know."

"Yeah." Elle said sprawling out on the bed and then sitting up before continuing. "I guess I have to agree with my dad though. I never thought that you would be the Petrelli brother that I fell in love with."

By the time the words were out of her mouth Elle wanted to reel them back in. Gabriel stopped mid chew. He wondered if he had heard correctly that Elle said that she was in love with him.

"Elle did you…?"

Elle slapped her forehead and almost imperceptibly shook her head. "I didn't want to freak you out and I just kind of slipped out but Gabe –"

Elle was cut off as Gabriel crashed his lips onto hers. The force of his kiss caused Elle to lay flat on the bed with Gabriel on top of her. The two of them wrestled for dominance of the kiss and each poured their feelings into it. Gabriel pulled back and placed a couple chaste kisses before raising himself off of the petite blonde.

"Elle it wouldn't freak me out." He kissed towards her ear and then pulled back and looked into her cerulean orbs. "I'm in love with you."

Elle's smile grew slowly before exposing her straight white teeth. "I love you too Gabe." She raised her head and kissed him again. "I don't know when it happened or how and I know it's all very sudden but I think that I always deep down under all the snark and sarcasm I always had a thing for you and being together it just turned into love."

"I think that slowly I have been falling for you since you graduated high school and you gave me that drunken kiss on my cheek." Gabriel smiled before going in to kiss Elle again.

The kiss was fuelled by their love and their passion for one another. Gabriel kissed down Elle's throat as his hands pulled her sun dress up her body leaving her in a pink bikini. Elle worked Gabriel's shirt over his head and she sat up to kiss across his lean, chiselled, tanned chest. Gabriel brought Elle's head up and captured her lips again while untying her bikini top exposing her breasts to him.

Gabriel pushed Elle so that she would lie back on the bed as he kissed across her clavicle and into the valley between her breasts. He made his way over to her left nipple and gently bit on it bringing it to a point while he palmed her right breast feeling it pebble beneath his rough palm. The sensation drew Elle's hands into his hair holding him against her chest as she moaned her pleasure to his oral ministrations. Slowly though Gabriel worked is way down her flat stomach to her bottoms. He places a kiss just above them and began working them off Elle's legs. He pulled them off and then in a teasing manner kissed up her calves and thighs all the while staring at Elle's flushed face.

Just as he was reaching the apex of her thighs Gabriel kissed her hip and Elle let out a groan of frustration as Gabriel didn't go to where she wanted him to. He was quick to whisper in her ear that he loved her as his hand pressed against her clit and Elle bucked against the touch. The rough pads of his fingers circling her bud drew moans from Elle's lips and when he curled two fingers inside of Elle she nearly screamed.

As Gabriel worked Elle she trailed her fingers down his chest and then palmed his erection through his shorts. At the touch Gabriel dropped his head to Elle's chest and bit the underside of her right breast and let out a small chuckle at the almost feral groan that escaped Elle. It cause Elle to retaliate and squeezed slightly harder on his cock and the responding groan to the action spurred Elle on. She made quick work of his fly and pulled his shorts off as far as she could before Gabriel kicked them off the rest of the way.

Elle stroked Gabriel as he adjusted himself over her and then almost painstakingly slowly Gabriel entered Elle. Through the pleasure Gabriel smirked at Elle knowing what he was doing. Elle raised her eyebrow at him and to get him to hurry up she pinched his side causing him to slam in all the way to the hilt. Gabriel took the hint and increased his speed as he thrust in and out of Elle. He slammed into her quickly and roughly and for Elle it fell on the pleasurable side of painful. For others slow, caressing sex would have been the norm on a night when finally admitting love, but Gabriel and Elle weren't everyone else and this was them exactly passionate, hard and entirely pleasurable if not almost painful. With a few more vigorous thrusts Elle came apart under Gabriel and he followed immediately after. Both in a state of pure ecstasy, their bodies went rigid with pleasure they both groaned out words of love.

As they both came down from their high Gabriel dropped to Elle's side and pulled her almost on top of him. Their body heat keeping them warm as their sweat dried in the cool room. Gabriel kissed Elle's hair as she traced nonsense designs on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered and Elle responded in the same way and the two fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning the sun woke them just after dawn and the two engaged in a lazy round of sex, just enjoying the morning and creating pleasure with lips and hands. At 11 when the two woke up again Elle dragged Gabriel into the shower where he took her from behind. The warmth inside Elle's cunt made up for the fact that the water in the shower had turned cold.

The two headed back to their beach house for the family breakfast that was had most Sundays during the summer. The two were greeted to the smells of coffee, bacon and French toast. Sitting around the dining table were all the parents.

"Morning Gabriel, Elle." Angela said as the two young people sat down to eat.

"Morning Ma." Gabriel looked to Elle before continuing. "So I just want to let you know that Elle and I are a couple. We've been together almost the whole summer."

"That's excellent." Arthur responded from behind his newspaper.

"That is wonderful. And I'm sure Elle will have no problem controlling you dear." Angela said and Gabriel gave her an affronted look as Elle giggled and nodded her head.

"Is no one surprised that the two of are together? No statements about how the two of hate each other?" Gabriel asked the table.

Bob shook his head, Arthur was again absorbed in the news, and it was Angela who responded.

"Sometimes it's the ones we fight with the most are the ones that we end up with dear because they stick around even after harsh words are said." She said with a knowing smile.

After breakfast was finished Gabriel and Elle went to the beach for a couple of hours. They sat in the sun, played in the water and just enjoyed being in love. Gabriel then had to go to work. He only had a little more to finish before the Linderman party next weekend. He kissed Elle goodbye and she promised to bring him dinner once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly this is the last chapter of the story… but I think I might just have enough in me to add a short epilogue that will bring the story to a more future based conclusion. If you are happy with the ending here give me some love and review, but if you want to read what I think happens to these to characters hold on for the epilogue.**

**So for some of you this is where you will end and I just want to say thanks to all of you for reading or reviewing. This was my first fic in a couple years so I'm very happy that people enjoyed what I did with these characters.**

**Thanks!!**

**There is a "That's What She Said" moment in this chapter (during the party). I wanted to put in a little TWSS but I thought it would take away from the story. If you read the line and think that then you are awesome.**

It was the Thursday afternoon before the Linderman party and Gabriel just got out of the shower after finishing his work on the back deck. He was dead tired from working all morning but he wanted to go down to the living room and spend time with Claire and Elle. After putting on fresh clothes Gabriel went down to hang out with his two favourite girls. For the rest of the afternoon Gabriel and Elle entertained Claire with games until Noah came to get his daughter. The three adults talked while Clair tried at no avail to get attention.

When Noah left, Gabriel turned to Elle, "Alone finally." He smiled and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!!" She shrieked and laughed as he walked back to the couch in the living room.

He dropped her unceremoniously on the couch earning him an annoyed look and a raised eyebrow. Gabriel quickly wiped the look off her face with a kiss. The kiss increased in passion and the two were content to make out on the couch. They were so engrossed in the kiss that they didn't hear the door to the house open. They didn't stop until they heard the tv go on. They both turned to see Peter sitting in the armchair watching a rerun of The Office. They looked at each other and then back at Peter.

"Hey guys. You got a staring problem or something?" Peter asked and then laughing at some antic of Dwight's.

The two scrambled to sit up. "Peter aren't you going to say anything?" Elle asked.

Peter then made a show of turning to face them, "OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! You two?!" He said with fake shock.

"That's it Pete? Fake shock? Not even a question as to how the two of us could be together." Gabriel asked.

"Nope. I mean between talking to you on the phone Gabe and you too Elle it was a little easy to make the connection that the two of you who were in a relationship." Peter explained. After talking to each of them at different points during the summer Peter had been able to see that Gabriel and Elle had gotten over their 'hatred' of each other and actually tried at a relationship. The fact that neither of them ever used names or really gave a story about meeting someone made the connection a lot easier.

"I mean it was bound to happen. Being stuck together all summer, also for the last year I could sort of see how the two of you were slowly trying to make amends and that fact that I always knew that deep down you two were attracted to each other."

"So your really not that surprised Petey?"

"No Elle-y I'm not that surprised. I was when I figured it out but I guess it just kind of works."

"Ok." Elle responded before settling back against Gabriel to watch The Office.

The three laughed at the episode as Michael came in on crutches with a bubble wrapped foot. When the episode was over Elle asked Peter where Olivia was and he said that she was going to be coming up on Saturday for the party and that everyone could meet her then. When the episode finished the three of them went out to grab a slice of pizza and fill each other in on what happened over the summer.

Friday was the laziest day that Elle, Peter and Gabriel had all summer. After waking sometime around noon in Gabriel's arms she went down to make a breakfast of crepes and bacon for her and the boys. Once the three had their fill and cleaned up they made their way to the beach where Elle soaked up sun and the two boys tossed around a Frisbee in the water.

Dinner that night was a big family affair with Nathan making another appearance. This time however there was no flirting between Nathan and Elle as Gabriel either had his arm slung across the back of her chair or whispered in her ear and Peter acted as a great buffer in conversation. Plus it didn't hurt that Nathan had brought Tracy Strauss his new girlfriend to visit.

That night the whole group went out for a few drinks at the bar. The good thing was most of their friends were around, and they all met at the local bar. Eden had come back from her trip, Chelsea was in town for her party and Hiro and Ando had been around all summer. Again it was karaoke night, but this time everyone got up to sing. Ando and Hiro wowed the crowd with a great version of _I've Just Seen a Face_. Elle performed _Let's Give 'Em Something to Talk About_ to a standing ovation. The Petrelli brothers had the whole crowd laughing with _I Want It That Way_ complete with little dance moves. Tracy, Eden and Chelsea had fun with _Wannabe_. Gabriel sang _You're My Best Friend_ almost directly to Elle. The girls then performed a killer _Dancing Queen_ and the guys rocked out to _Don't Stop Me Now_. It was clear that the other patrons in the bar were enjoying what the younger people were doing so they let them sing to their hearts desire. When it was the last song of the night the whole group got up to perform _Summer Lovin'. _The whole bar gave them a standing ovation and the group left laughing with promises to see each other the next night at the party.

Elle was seated on Gabriel's lap while she whispered in his ear about some of the guests at the party. He was laughing at the fantastical stories that she was coming up with. The more that Elle had to drink made the stories funnier and Gabriel at one point had stopped himself from choking on his beer.

On and off through the night their friends had stopped by their little corner and chatted with the couple. At the moment Mohinder was telling Gabriel about his summer. All the work that he had been doing at school and the girl that he had sort of started seeing.

"She sounds great 'Hinder."

"She is. When we get back to the city in the fall we should all go out."

"That sounds awesome." Elle said.

At that moment Peter showed up with his date and introduced her to Elle, Gabriel and Mohinder. They all made a little small chat and Elle got all the details about how her best friend asked out his new girlfriend.

As the night progressed and the music pumped out onto the deck people got up and danced. Elle dragged Gabriel up to dance with her and he did for a few songs, but when he wasn't as into it as she was she let him go off to talk with his friends and she danced with Eden. Gabriel kept an eye on Elle as she danced. He was entranced by her body and she kept winking at him to let him know that she could see what he was doing. A few minutes later he was roped into a beer pong game with Nathan, Peter and Mohinder, because he was distracted he could see what was happening on the dance floor.

Adam had shown up to the party completely smashed. He hadn't taken it to well when his parents punished him for the stunt he pulled with the Bishops. He found Elle on the dance floor and quickly made his way over to her and started grinding against her. She quickly pulled out of his grasp but he grabbed her arm with bruising strength.

"Don't think you can just walk away from me you bitch. You're mine."

"Fuck off Adam! Let go!"

"And if I say no?" He asked with a smarmy smile.

"Just get the fuck out of here!" Elle raised her voice, praying that Gabriel would hear.

"I don't think so." Adam replied and tried to go in for a kiss.

"Don't you FUCKING TOUCH ME!!" Elle yelled.

Gabriel, and everyone else at the party heard Elle scream at Adam. He and the guys abandoned their game and he made his way over to his girlfriend's side.

"Oh look who came to save the day." Adam slurred.

"Adam you better leave." Gabriel hissed.

"Or what you're going to throw your med school book at me?"

"Just leave my girlfriend alone you asshole." Gabriel said grabbing the lapels on Adam's jacket.

"She was mine first." Adam said and swung his fist so it connected with Gabriel's cheek.

The hit stunned Gabriel and Adam was able to get in another one to Gabriel's jaw. The hits did not take Gabriel down. Instead he charged with Adam into the pool. The two men came up from the water and Gabriel grabbed Adam. He kneed him in the stomach and then He pounded his fist into Adam's face three times before Elle called out for him to stop. Gabriel dropped the bloody man back into the water.

"Somebody get him the fuck out of here before I kill him!" Gabriel said. Chelsea Linderman called to have a cab pick him up.

Elle was waiting by the pool stairs with a towel for Gabriel. As she wrapped it around him she whispered into his ear.

"My hero."

Gabriel pulled her into a mind blowing, knees weakening, stomach fluttering kiss. All the adrenaline had really got him going. Elle pulled back, her pupils dilated with arousal.

"Hey you got me all wet." She commented on her now damp dress.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to go home to change." Gabriel said.

The two said their goodbyes to their friends and headed back to the beach house. When they got back to the house Elle didn't even bother to go change. She dragged Gabriel into his room. The two were both still wound from the fight. Gabriel full of adrenalin and Elle was massively turned on by Gabriel's display of strength.

Later when the two were wrapped in each others arms with the sweat cooling on their skin and Death Cab for Cutie playing in the background Elle thanked Gabriel.

"I know I said it before, but thanks again for kicking Adam's ass."

"I know it sounds a little possessive but you're mine Elle. He had to learn that." Gabriel replied combing his fingers through her hair.

"It's fine, because you're mine too." She said and placed a kiss on his chest.

The song on the iPod switched to _Summer Skin_ and the two were silent as they listened to the heartbreaking lyrics. When the line came on about leaving love in summer skin Elle turned to Gabriel and propped herself up to look in his eyes. She felt embarrassed for asking, but she had to know the truth.

"Gabe. Summers over now, so what are we going to do?"

"Elle I love you. I love what we have, I love how you make me feel. I'm not leaving this just because summer is over. This wasn't a fling, this was more." Gabriel answered pushing a strand of hair behind Elle's ear.

"I love you too. And this is going to be hard but I want to try to make it last." Elle said.

"Me to Elle, me too."

They kissed again, it lead to another round of lovemaking and the two fell asleep knowing that they loved each other and that this was the best summer they had ever had.


	13. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue that some of my readers requested. I hope you like it.**

**Massive thanks to el85, ellavee, kbellfan, heavenly, stefi and everyone else who reviewed!!**

**Also the school stuff (number of years, training and anything else like that) is so wrong but it's fiction so let it slide. Warning it is also all fluff… I just wanted to show where these two end up in the future.**

**Cheers**

After that first summer Gabriel and Elle fell more in love with each other. Of course it was hard. With the two of them being at separate schools working hard it meant that sometimes they would go days without seeing each other. Their strong personalities and passion for challenge and conflict meant that the two of them would fight, but they would reconcile quickly and it always lead to great make up sex as both stated this on many occasions.

In Elle's final year of undergrad Bob died unexpectedly due to a brain aneurism. Elle was completely devastated, granted they had not been close for the first twenty years of Elle's life, in the past three years since that summer the two had worked on rebuilding their relationship and Elle loved her father. Now that she was alone she didn't want to live in her home and Gabriel had offered the Petrelli home to her but Elle refused. That lead to their longest fight and resulted in the almost break up of the two of them. So to find a place to live that wasn't with Gabriel Elle moved in with the Bennets. Sandra had just given birth to a son and Noah, who had been a friend and associate of Bob's for years asked if Elle would be willing to move in with them and help out with Lyle.

It was after she had moved in that Gabriel came to apologize and Elle apologized too. They both had realized that being apart wasn't what they wanted. Gabriel understood that Elle didn't want to live with him yet and that she needed to do this for herself and Elle understood that Gabriel had never wanted to pressure her like that and that he was just trying to make everything ok.

Elle lived with the Bennets for her final year of undergrad and during her criminal psychology masters. In that time she took the role as big sister to Claire and Lyle and Noah and Sandra became the parents that Elle never had growing up. Noah in particular showed Elle how a father was supposed to love his daughter and though Elle never stopped loving Bob, she loved Noah and had taken to calling him "Dad".

Gabriel excelled in med-school. He came home every night excited to start the next day and his work in neurology was fascinating. Arthur and Angela were both very proud of the successes that their middle child was having and they took even more notice now of their son's accomplishments. Gabriel was also working up the nerve to propose to Elle. He did propose when Elle was accepted into the FBI training program, where she would finally get to start work on profiling.

The two were married the summer before Gabriel started his internship. Peter and Mohinder were the witnesses and up to the wedding Elle wouldn't stop teasing Peter that he was going to be the Maid of Honour. It was a small ceremony with family and close friends all gathered at the beach house which had been decorated white.

Four years after the wedding Gabriel finished his internship and Elle had been working in the NYC FBI profiling department for three years did they finally decide to have a baby. In fact it happened quite quickly after the decision was made. Nine months later a baby boy was born to them who the loving parents named Noah Robert Bishop Petrelli.

Though the two "enemies" once fought almost daily one summer trapped together at a beach house had changed all that. Now every summer they take little Noah with them to the place where everything began.


End file.
